Night time
by smallvillephantom14
Summary: Hey, i thought i would continue this one shot. After being abused and chased out of his home town Danny leaves with Sam to start a new life and stops playing hero, Meanwhile vlad brings the world to it's Knees. will Danny save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Danny was running down the street at top speed he had ectoplasm dripping from a large gash on his head and his whole body ached, plus his ghost core was completely drained. Behind him he could hear the angry shouts of the mob that had beaten him severely. Danny turned the corner only to have his way blocked by another mob. His parents were at the front of the new mob with charged ecto weapons.

"You're going to regret ever laying a hand on that girl!" Maddie yelled with venom in her voice as she took aim and shot Danny directly in the chest. He flew back a couple feet and let out a scream of pain before he crumpled to the ground. The two ghost hunters walked up to the hurt young ghost. Jack kicked the boy in the chest.

"We knew that you were just a filthy pile of ectoplasm just like the rest of your kind!" Jack spat. Danny rolled over and gasped

"I didn't kill her!"

Maddie growled and took out a hunting knife.

"If all you're going to tell us are lies then you're not going to be able to speak at all."

-DP-

Danny woke up with a start and opened his mouth to scream but as normal not a sound came out. Danny hadn't been able to talk since his mother cut out his voice box on the day that the people of Amity Park chased him out of town after Vlad framed him for murder. He covered his face and began to breathe deeply trying to clear the memory from his head. The extra motion caused his wife, Sam, to wake up from her sleep. She sleepily turned over to find her husband shivering in fear and gilt and immediately knew he must have had that horrible dream again. She crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Shhh," she whispered softly in his ear "It's all in the past they can't hurt you here. They would never be able to find us, not even Vlad could." She said trying to comfort him.

Vlad had succeeded in taking over half of the planet by this time. You see after Danny got horribly hurt by his home town, he left with Sam and vowed never to be the hero ever again. And with no one to challenge or stop him, Vlad got his wish to rule. Danny didn't care though as long as Sam and his son, daughter, and the new little one that would be on his or her way was alright he was perfectly happy. Danny only used his ghost powers to help his new family and he planned to keep it that way.

Danny smiled weakly at his pregnant wife and placed a hand on her stomach. Sam giggled when Danny made a goofy but proud face after he felt the baby move. Sam looked Danny in the eyes but her smile faded when she saw the white scar that ran from his eyebrow, threw his eye and ended at the top of his lips. Sam felt hot tears run down her face as the memories of how he got it materialized in her mind she placed her hand on the mark. Danny's face formed a look of worry and guilt, he grabbed Sam's hand off of his face and kissed it, he hated it when Sam cried. He wrapped his arms around her and using his hand he signed the words "I LOVE YOU." In sign language. Sam smiled again and wiped the tears from her eyes and then made out with her husband. Their passionate kiss broke wean they heard the door to their room squeak open.

"Mom, dad can I sleep in here?" their 4 year old daughter asked

"I had a bad dream"

Sam and Danny shared a knowing look and gestured for her to come lay down between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie sighed as she got up from the chair in the throne room. She was tired; tired of everything that Vlad had done to her in the past few years. After Danny had left Vlad reviled himself for who and what he really was and how he was the murderer. Maddie felt an enormous amount of guilt pass threw her as the memory replayed itself in her mind.

-FLASHBACK-

The whole town cheered as the horrible and badly wounded Phantom left. Maddie watched as the young, ectoplasm covered, ghost stopped mid-flight to look back at the people who had just abused him badly. Phantoms eyes were pained and longing, he flew forward toward them a bit and looked like he wanted to say something. Maddie couldn't help but laugh at how irrational this ghost was, she had just cut out his voice box he wouldn't be saying anything ever again. Maddie charged her ecto-gun and fired and round of blasts into the air all of them hit Danny dead on. He let out a cry of pain.

"WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" Maddie yelled "WE HATE YOU! WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT!"

That comment seemed to strike one of the ghost boy's cords and for the first time amity saw the mighty Phantom completely brake down, tears and all.

Maddie froze when a menacing laugh filled the air.

"That's a shame," the Wisconsin ghost said as he materialized out of thin air. "Because he didn't hurt that girl, I did." The ghost said as he morphed into a perfect replica of Danny Phantom. The crowd gasped and looked between the two they looked almost exactly alike.

Vlad shot a few ecto-blasts and fried jack and Maddie's guns. Unarmed the ghost hunters and amity's citizens looked at Phantom expectantly, but the hero just looked back at them with teary eyes. He just shook his head, Maddie heard people shouting out his name and asking him not to go and that they were sorry, but he ignored him.

"Ha Ha!" the Wisconsin ghost laughed happily, "I really don't know why I didn't think about this sooner." He said. The crowd backed away as the ghost descended to the ground. They watched as a dozen or more ghosts appeared behind him they all fired ecto-blasts at the same time. Maddie was sure they were all about to die and shut her eyes tight as she and the others waited to be blown to pieces. They waited for a few moments but nothing happened, she suddenly heard the crowd behind her cheering she opened her eyes and looked up to see phantom above them with a large green ecto shield. He blocked all the attacks and then he took in a deep breath and shut his eyes. When he opened them again they were a bright blue, Phantom let lose an ice attack that froze 2 city blocks and made quite a number of ghost-sicles as well. But the Wisconsin ghost broke free of his Icy cage and glared daggers at the young hero, Phantom just tiredly returned them.

"We will finish this another time" The Wisconsin ghost spat before grabbing his cape and disappearing into a swirling pink portal. After the ghost left a blue ring erupted from phantom's waist he grabbed his sides and made a face of pain before plummeting to the ground. Maddie and jack rushed to Phantoms side determined to help him like he had just done for them but when they got closer Phantom created a green dome around him, they couldn't get through it. They watched as Phantom lay on the ground shaking and shivering with his arms wrapped around his waist. His face was scrunched up and it looked like he was in a lot of pain. They watched with fascination as the blue ring would disappear and reappear, it looked as though he was fighting it. 'But why? What was it?' Maddie wondered. She got her answer when Phantom gave up and let the ring split into 2 and pass over him. She watched in horror as his ectoplasm covered jumpsuit was replaced with a bloody t-shirt and torn blue jeans, his white hair turned black and his neon green eyes became blue. Maddie felt her stomach drop.

"Danny!" Maddie and jack cried out in worry.

-END-

Maddie snapped out of it when she felt a pair of tiny hands grab at her gown.

"Mommy are you okay's" Her 4 year old son asked, well he was Vlad's son too, but Maddie didn't like to think that a boy as sweet as he was could be related to a monster like Vlad. She looked down into the boys worried Crystal blue eyes; he looked so much like Danny. She felt tears come to her eyes. The young boy hugged his mother,

"Don't cry mommy." He said wanting to help her feel happy again. He concentrated on his right hand. Maddie watched in wonder as her son made a flower out of ice and then handed it to her.

"Here mommy for you's" He said, offering her the tulip. Maddie smiled and took it from the boy.

"Thank you Vasily" she said suddenly feeling a bit better she jumped when she heard one of the heavy doors to the throne room open and then shut with a large smack. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only tucker. Vlad had forced tucker to be a house slave, his job was to clean and fix things and run around for everything Vlad wanted him to. He was covered in bruises and cuts because he also doubled as her husband's punching bag when he got frustrated and Vlad got frustrated very often.

"Tuck's!" Vasily shouted with glee. Tucker came and picked the boy up and threw him in the air. Vasily giggled as tucker caught him.

"Again! Again!" Vasily asked with a huge grin. Tucker sighed and panted heavily.

"Sorry buddy I'm too tired," He said

"Ohhh!" Vasily whined

"But I could tell you a story about Danny Phantom." Tucker said as he put the boy down "would you like that buddy?"

"Yes! Yes!" Vasily said as he tapped his feet back and forth excitedly.

"All right, have I told you the one where he took on teckness the.."

"Master of tecnoligy, you told me that two days ago's" Vasily said with a disappointed look.

" It's pronounced technology." Tucker corrected, " Ok here's one I know you haven't heard…."

-DP-

Ok, I am still going to continue updating 'new means to an end' but I thought since people asked me to continue this one shot I figured I would. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh btw I don't own Danny Phantom!

Ok so any time Danny talks in sign language it will be in all CAP'S.

-DP-

"Dad!"

Danny just sighed and shifted in his bed.

"Daddy" the 10 year old whispered as he shook his father, but still no response.

Frustrated the boy leaned forward and whispered in to his dad's ear. "Daddy, I had an accident!"

That got Danny's attention. He quickly sat up and sent his son a quizzical look.

"YOU HAVEN'T WET THE BED SINCE YOU WERE 6" Danny said in sign language.

"I didn't wet the bed!" the boy exclaimed, "I kinda, sort of, um…. Burnt it?" the boy said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Danny suddenly understood why his son woke him up instead of his mother, Sam usually didn't take the ghost power accidents very well, and neither did his son. The boy usually got so frustrated with him-self. The powers also had been a little bit of a problem when it came to trying to make friends, the other ghost children out side of the realm of the far frozen treated him like a freak because he was a halfa and it really didn't help that his dad was Danny Phantom. Most ghosts ran at the mere mention of the older hybrids name. The boy didn't seem to understand why they treated him so differently.

Danny just sighed, ruffled the boy's hair and got up out of his bed and stretched.

"OK DARA" Danny motioned, "LETS SEE HOW BAD ITS BURNT"

Danny followed his son Dara to his room and put out the flaming bed sheets.

"Maybe I should get a fire proof bed." Dara said sarcastically. Danny just grinned and patted him on the back.

"I'M STARTING TO THINK YOU NEED ONE DARY."

Dara just looked up and smiled at his father

"I think you right." He said sheepishly. Their conversation was interrupted by blaring music.

"Well I won't back down; no I won't back down" a man's voice sung Danny recognized it as one of Tom Petty's songs "You Can stand me up at the gates of hell, but I won't back down, Ya I will stand my ground."

"Sounds like Mama's up." Dara stated "do you think we could get away without her knowing?"

"I DOUBT IT" Danny motioned "SHE'S MAKING BREAKFAST, WHY DON'T WE HEAD TO THE TABEL."

"Race you!" Dara shouted as he got a head start, Danny just shook his head, grinning he grabbed his son on flipped him on to his shoulder.

"Dad!" Dara laughed "That's not fair!"

"What's not fair" they heard another boy asked as they entered the kitchen. Danny and Dara looked over to find a young white yeti sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of pancakes and tofu bacon in front of him.

"Hey Bliz!" Dara said with a grin.

Bliz was short for Blizzard; Bliz was frostbites son and Dara's best friend since well, birth because Sam and frostbites wife Aurora(AN: yes I know I'm using the same name as I did in 'new means to an end' so just roll with it;) got pregnant at the same time.

"Oh, good morning Great One!" Bliz said as he stood up and bowed respectively, Danny just rolled his eyes he was really starting to get sick of that but he didn't want to be rude to the people of the far frozen who had done so much for him.

After greeting Danny the proper way he looked at Dara with confusion.

"Morning Dara... Why are you hanging upside-down from the great one's shoulder?"

The two just looked at Bliz with matching smiles.

Sam just snorted as she put two more plates of food out for Danny and Dara.

"Don't worry Bliz there just acting like morons like they normally do." Sam said as she patted the boy on his head and went back to retrieve the last Two plates, one for herself and the other for her daughter Sandy.

"Hey we aren't morons!" Dara protested as his Danny set him back on the floor. Sam just laughed and then looked at Danny, he looked like a kicked puppy but she knew he was faking it. She just giggled and walked over to give him a good morning kiss.

"Ewww!" Sandy exclaimed. Sandy was the youngest of the Phantom kids and the shyest.

Danny just smirked and rubbed his wife's swollen stomach. Sam moaned and leaned in to Danny's chest.

"That feels so nice." She whispered in to his chest, Danny just smiled and rested his chin on her head and swayed back and forth with his eyes closed.

"Mom, Dad!" Dara shouted in embarrassment "Could you please get a room!"

-DP-

Thank you to my 6 reviewers! You're awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

"John catch!" Jack said as he threw a bundle of food in the young boy's direction. The boy smiled and caught the bundle before stuffing it in his backpack.

"Thanks Grandpa!" he said smiling as he flung the back pack over his shoulder.

Jazz came up behind the two and gave her son, John a stern look.

"You see one ghost; you leave your grandpa to deal with it you understand!" Jazz said sternly

"Yes, Mom" John said disappointedly

"Oh come on, Jazzy he's old enough." Jack said happily as he finished packing.

"Oh, Waite I forgot the thermos!" John exclaimed as he dashed out of his grandpa's tent to go retrieve it.

"Old enough? Old enough!" Jazz screeched "he's 14!"

"Danny was 14 and he could handle them perfectly…."

"And look where it got him Dad!" Jazz shouted "We don't even know if he's alive! We don't even know if Sam is!"

Jack was silent and Jazz sighed and ran her fingers threw her hair.

"Dad, I just don't want John to get hurt." She said softly.

"He won't Jazz I promise." Jack said reassuringly "Besides it's only a scavenging trip, were just going to stock up on new supplies for the upcoming battle were going to start."

"Just make sure he stays safe!" she said.

"I will" Jack promised.

"I found it grandpa, ready to go!" John said excitedly. He was so happy he was finally getting out of the rebel camp site; He never got the chance to see anything outside of the ghost shield that protected the borders of the camp and everyone within it.

"Yep I'm ready john, let's head out!" Jack said

-DP-

"Thanks mom that was really good!" Dara said after he finished eating. He grabbed Bliz before he could take another bite and pulled him out of the chair.

"Come on dude we got stuff to do!" Dara said excitedly

"But I didn't get to finish eating!" Bliz protested. Dara just sent his friend one of his famous 'I will hurt you' looks of which Danny was sure the 10 year old inherited from Sam.

"Fine." Bliz said giving in "Thank you for the food Miss. Phantom it was good and good bye great one."

Dara rolled his eyes as his best friend said good bye to his parents. 'I really do need to find someone who is semi normal to hang out with!' Dara thought.

"Danny speaking of leaving, do you think you could head out and pick up some straw berries for me?" Sam asked her husband nicely. Dara watched as his father pulled a note book and pen from his back pocket and began to scribble in it before handing it over to his mother. Dara just rolled his eyes; His parents only used the note book whenever they were talking about something they didn't want him or his sister to know about.

Sam read what Danny wrote on the paper.

'Do you mean from lunch lady's garden or do you mean from the human world?'

'Could you get them from the human world? Those ones taste fresher.' She wrote back. Danny nodded and stood up he was about to put the note book away when Dara stole it.

"What's the human world?" Dara asked as he read the paper over. Danny's blood drained from his face, he felt Sam place her arm on his back for support.

"Danny I think we should tell him." Sam said "He's old enough."

"HE'S ONLY 10" Danny said looking shocked. He couldn't even believe she was suggesting it.

"Yes but he's human!" Sam said "Just like I used to be before I got really sick, you remember don't you?"

"SAM, HOW COULD I FORGET, SEEING YOU DIE HURT ME MORE THEN THE WHAT THAT TOWN DID TO ME!" Danny motioned with a mad expression "IT WAS THE SCARIEST MOMENTS OF MY LIFE!"

Sam was quite.

"BESIDES HES ONLY A THIRD HUMAN, SO I DON'T REALY THINK IT WILL EFFECT HIM THAT MUCH IF HE DOSNT KNOW!"

"Yes it will!" Dara spoke up "Because I want to know!"

Danny just shook his head but Dara pressed on.

"What does the word dyeing and human mean? And what town, what did it do to you?"

Danny sat back down in his chair and ran a trembling hand threw his hair. 'Well at least Sandy's not here to hear this' he sighed.

"BLIZ COULD YOU GO HOME PLEASE, THERE'S SOME THINGS THAT WE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT AS A FAMILY."

-DP-

Wow 11 reviews that's great and thanks! But more would make me very happy! Please!


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad are you ok?" Dara asked with concern. His father looked like he was about to break down as he walked over to the couch and sat down, Sam sat down next to him and Dara sat cross legged on the carpet just like he did when his mom would read him story's or when his dad would tell him all of the ghost zones coolest legends. His favorite stories that his Dad had told were the ones about a strong and funny ghost by the name of Daniel Sprit (AN: I think we all know who that actually is ;) but Dara figured that he wouldn't be hearing any of those types of story's today.

"WELL I THINK I WILL START BY ANSWERING WHAT A HUMAN IS" Danny motioned. He then closed his eyes and reached for that warmth he felt within him that could only be his human half and allowed the feeling to take over his body. Sam laughed when she saw Dara's reaction to the blue rings that ran up and down his father's body, changing His white hair to black, green eyes to blue, pale skin to tan and jump suit to baggy jeans and a blue polo shirt.

Danny hesitantly reached out for his son; he wasn't sure how Dara would react to the sudden change. Dara was beyond shocked at the moment what happened to his dad! He reached out and grabbed his dads hand, it felt solid and… warm? 'Why is it warm? I thought dad had an ice core.'

"You look confused." Sam told her son

"I am, why…. Dad's warm?" Dara said, still staring at his father's hand like it was going to give him answers. Danny just smiled

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M HUMAN, WELL HALF HUMAN" Danny explained "HUMANS ARE THE OPPOSITE OF GHOSTS."

"What?" Dara asked still confused.

"Ghosts are dead because we no longer have a heart beat or the need to breath. But humans have a heart beat and lungs that need air, their warm and live in a totally different world then we do." Sam said

"Were do they live?" Dara asked with curiosity.

"THEY LIVE IN A WORLD PARALLEL TO OURS CALLED EARTH." Danny said. "IT'S WHERE YOUR MOTHER AND I WERE BORN."

Dara was especially shocked to hear that 'mom and dad were from another world? Am I like them, is this why the other ghosts treated me so meanly? Was it because I'm a freak?' Dara felt tears come to his eyes he didn't like feeling that way. He felt a warm hand wrap around his own, he looked up to see his Dad looking at him with a worried expression, Dara dropped his head and studied the floor. Danny lifted his sons face so they were at eye level.

"YOU ARE NOT A FREAK." Danny signed. Dara looked shocked how did his dad know what he was thinking?

"I FELT THE SAME WAY WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, YOUR MOTHER WAS THE PERSON WHO CONVINCED ME I WASN'T" Danny said as he entwined his hand in hers, Sam just smiled.

"Being different is a good thing." Sam told her son.

"Doesn't seem like that." Dara mumbled.

"Do you remember those stories your father told you about Daniel Sprit when you were little?" Sam asked

"SAM DON'T" Danny said, he wasn't really that comfortable with his son knowing that he used to be a teenage superhero. But Sam shushed him and told Dara anyway.

Dara looked at his father with surprise.

"Those stories were about you?" Dara asked with excitement.

"YES" Danny answered as he massaged the bridge of his nose and then sent Sam a glare, she just rolled her eyes. "IT WAS BUT MY NAME WAS ACTUALLY DANNY PHANTOM."

"Why didn't you tell me, that's so cool!" Dara exclaimed.

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO ASK WHY I STOPPED." Danny answered truthfully. Dara stared at his father as tears slowly fell down his face.

"Dad are you ok?" Dara asked as Danny wiped the tear from his face and took a big breath.

"YA, I'M FINE I…. DARA THE REASON I STOPPED WAS BECAUSE THE PEOPLE I USED TO PROTECT HURT ME BADLY, SAID I WAS NOTHING BUT A MONSTER… EVEN MY MOM SAID SHE HATED ME… MY MOM…. SHE IS THE REASON I CAN'T EVEN TALK ANYMORE." Danny explained as he wiped some more tears away.

"They hurt you…. But you were a hero!" Dara exclaimed "That's not fair! You didn't do anything to deserve that!"

"I MAY NOT OF BUT THEY THOUGHT I DID, I WAS FRAMED FOR KILLING A LITTLE GIRL."

"Well why didn't you tell them you didn't do it?"

"He did even I did… but they were too blinded by the fact he was a ghost and they also had a video of your dad doing it." Sam started but Dara interrupted her.

"But I thought you just said that he didn't do it?"

"He didn't, one of his enemies copied his form. We told everyone that and they still didn't stop… so we left." Sam finished she knew she was leaving out a few details but that was ok.

Dara was silent.

"Dad I am so sorry." Dara said and got up and hugged his trembling father. "I … didn't know." Danny just hugged his boy harder. After a few minutes they broke apart and Danny ruffled his hair.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, WHY DON'T YOU COME TO THE HUMAN WORLD WITH ME AND HELP GET SOME STRAWBERRIES FOR YOUR MOTHER, I THINK YOU SHOULD SEE IT." Danny said.

"Really?" Dara asked completely shocked.

"REALLY." Danny replied with a smile.

-DP-

John followed after his grandfather happily as they jumped from rock to rock to cross the river.

"Ok john we only need to gather one more thing and then we can head back home." Jack said.

"Ohhh!" John wined "can't we stay out hear a little bit more?"

"Sorry buddy but we need to head home after this." Jack said as he hopped back onto solid ground again and John did the same.

"Ok" John sighed.

Jack continued to walk and pulled away some brush so they could continue walking but stopped dead suddenly and john ran into him. John looked in the direction his grandfather was looking and saw two ghosts they both had white hair but the younger ones hair seemed to be made of flames. Both were also wearing jumpsuits, the older ghost's was black and white With a P within a D on it and the younger one was wearing a white and blue one but his gloves and boots where made of flames. They didn't seem vary threatening so john didn't understand why his grandpa froze.

Jack was shocked, here he was less than 50 feet from his son that he had tried to find for so long, and who was the little boy he was with.

"Danny" Jack whispered in awe.

-DP-

Ok wow 20 reviews I'm so happy right now! And to answer a few questions Sam died before she and Danny got married or had kids. Please review and I'll try to type faster!


	6. Chapter 6

Dara really seemed to be enjoying himself. He was excited to be out of the ghost zone and in a new world, he had millions of questions about everything and his Dad seemed more than happy to answer them. He especially loved the animals here; they were so much less scary than the ones back home. Danny couldn't help laugh as his son jumped around in front of him trying to catch a few birds. After trying to capture one for about 15 minutes Dara gave up and sat down on a rock looking depressed. Danny just smiled and picked a few berries from a nearby bush, made a strait trail with them and sat cross-legged at the end of the trail with a few pieces of the fruit still in his hand. Dara watched in amassment as the birds slowly made their way to his hand and then began eating out of it. Dara was about to ask how he did that but Danny motioned for him to be quite and come forward. Dara obeyed and silently but slowly made his way toward his dad and crouched down next to him. Danny gave him a few berries and held his sons hand still for him. The birds made his way to Dara's hand and then hopped up to eat out of it. Dara had one of the biggest smiles Danny had ever seen on him at the moment; it made Danny wish Sam was here she would have loved this!

Danny suddenly shot up when he heard loud snap from behind him. Danny whipped his head around and saw someone he thought he would never have to deal with again, his Dad. Danny quickly grabbed his son and pulled him behind him, then charged up a few ecto blasts. There was no way he was going to let Dara get hurt the way he did!

"Danny, please listen I don't want to hurt you or the kid. I…. I just want to talk" Jack said as he steadily stepped forward but Danny stood there frozen. 'He….he doesn't want to hurt me? Danny's whole body was telling him to move but his heart and mind were telling him to stay, the words clockwork once said to him echoed in his mind 'you give every one second chances.' Danny decided he would but it didn't mean he would trust him completely. For the first time in years Danny and his father hugged. Jack couldn't help but cry he was so happy. Danny broke the hug when he felt Dara's hand tugging on his glove

"Dad who is this?" Dara asked he was beyond confused at the moment. First his dad treats this guy like he was a threat then he just suddenly hugs the him! What in Praia's name is going on?

Dad? This was Danny's son! This was his grandson…Who was a ghost, but then again so was Danny so he could over look that.

"I'm your Grandpa."

Dara looked at his father shocked,

"Is that true?" He asked.

"YES, THIS IS YOUR GRANDPA." Danny signed. Jack watched Danny's hands with confusion was that sign language?

"Um… Hi?" Dara said to jack "I'm Dara."

"Well Dara I can't tell you how happy I am that I got to meet you! Jack said as he ruffled the boy's hair. Danny flinched as jack reached out to touch Dara he didn't trust his father fully just yet. He didn't want his boy hurt but he refrained from the urge to grab the hand and break it.

"Grandpa?" Danny heard a voice say. He looked in the direction the sound had come from and saw a teenager who was wearing a black shirt with a brown jacket over it with blue jeans. He had red hair and brown eyes, his skin was a dark tan.

"Danny" Jack said "This is Jazz's boy, John. John this is your uncle Danny and your cousin Dara."

Danny smiled and waved at the boy and john returned it, but when he tried to say hello to Dara all he got was a blank stare.

"Danny, I'm hoping this isn't too much to ask… but do you think you could…. Go back with us? Jazz would be so happy to see you!" Jack said.

Danny just slowly nodded his head yes, it would be nice to see his sister.

-DP-

Ok thank you for all of the reviews it really did make my day. But I have some bad news I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to update for two Days so hang with me!


	7. Chapter 7

The walk back, or in Danny and Dara's case the float back, to the rebel camp was awkward. No one really said anything and you could probably cut the tension in the air with a knife. Jack finally decided to lighten the mood a bit and start a conversation with his Son, only to come to re-realize that Danny could only speak threw sign language. Jack couldn't make heads or tails out of the many motions Danny had just preformed to answer his question.

"The ghost zone." Dara said repeating what his dad just explained and gave his grandpa a 'how stupid can you be' look. Jack gave his grandson a confused Glance.

"What?" Jack asked, Dara rolled his eyes.

"You asked Dad were we had been hiding all these years and he said that we were in the ghost zone." Dara said like it was the most obvious thing ever. Danny taped his son on the shoulder in order to get the young boy's attention.

"DARA STOP BEING RUDE!" Danny scolded he didn't like the tone of voice that Dara was using.

"Sorry." Dara mumbled, he knew that he was being rude but he had liked his grandpa less and less as time went on. He didn't like how the man would look at his Dad like he was from another planet, like he was some sort of freak! It aggravated Dara beyond belief. 'Was this why his Dad had thought of himself as a freak until mom told him he wasn't?' Dara wondered. John cleared his throat

"Um… where here."

Danny looked up to see a bunch of rundown tents, used fire pits and ecto-guns, lots and lots of ecto-guns. Danny paled and pulled his son closer to him; he was uncomfortable with all the weapons that were stacked outside of all the tents.

"Drinkwater, Fink," Jack shouted at two boys who were now on the ground shaking in fear. "I left you on guard duty! Now I find you sleeping!"

"S-s-sorry sir!" The two boys answered at the same time and saluted their commander. John stifled his laugher

"Grandpa you could be a little bit nicer it's not like any ghosts can get passed the shield."

"Oh the shield!" Jack said and smacked himself on the fore head "I forgot about that! Danny can you still turn Human?"

The two guards and John watched in awe as Danny shifted from his ghost to human form.

"You're Danny Phantom!" Drinkwater shouted in glee.

"Does that mean that you're going to help us?" Fink asked.

Danny ignored them and turned to his son

"I DON'T THINK YOU CAN BECOME HUMAN LIKE I CAN…. YOU CAN'T GET PASSED THE SHIELD, TELL YOUR GRANDPA TO DROP THE SHIELD JUST LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU TO GET BY." Danny said.

"Hey Grandpa I can't turn human like Dad can, so I can't get passed the shield… Dad wanted me to ask you to drop it so I can get by." Dara said

"If he's not human then we can't let him in, it's against community law we all voted for it, he's not allowed in"

"But you were willing to let Danny in?" Jack said

Drinkwater and Fink shared grins "Well of course he's a hero."

"But you're not going to let his son in?" Jack asked

"Not if he's a ghost."

Danny snaked his hand into Dara's and looked down at his son. Dara looked completely hurt

"The ghost's don't like me because I'm part human…. Humans don't like me because I'm mostly a ghost….I- I don't understand w-what did I do?" Dara's voice cracked as he asked his father and tears slipped from his eyes. Danny crouched down so he was at his son's eye level and pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back.

'If I was able to talk I would so be chewing these guys out right now!' Danny thought. He picked his son up and began to walk away; he didn't say anything but the message was pretty clear.

"Wait we'll let him in too!" Drinkwater exclaimed. Danny just continued walking.

"Please don't go, I know that they were being jerks" John said as he ran out in front of Danny in order to stop him. "But I wasn't and neither was my mom, please don't punish us because of how they acted I… I want to get a chance to know my little cousin and my uncle!"

"You don't care that I'm a ghost?" Dara asked surprised

"No of course not we're family!" John exclaimed "I also think the ghost powers are really cool! Um… No pun intended."

Dara laughed as he wiped away the remainder of his tears and Danny cracked a smile.

"Will you still come?" John asked

"sure" Dara replied as Danny shook his head yes.

-DP-

Thank you to all my reviewers I'm so happy I got 34! Yay!

I'm weird I know! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Danny and Dara followed Jack inside and john walked beside Dara, the two had been talking like crazy for the last 5 minutes that it took for everyone to get passed the shield. Drinkwater and Fink stayed on guard duty. As the phantom's entered the camp site people started to come out of their tents to greet jack and John, only to realize that Danny and Dara were there as well. At first it was quite and no one said a word, they just stood there and stared wide eyed at the two Phantoms'. Danny was frightened that they might form another mob; he quickly pulled Dara behind him. Dara was frightened as well he didn't like how much his Dad was tensing up. The crowed took a few steps forward and Danny took a number of steps back and pulled his son behind him further; he did not want Dara to get hurt if they were to suddenly attack. But then the oddest thing happened, they started clapping and cheering.

"You came back!"

"You're a hero Danny!"

"We are so sorry we didn't mean to hurt you, Vlad tricked us!"

"You're going to stay now right!"

To say that Danny was shocked was an understatement, 'They think I'm a hero…. I thought that they hated me… That they didn't want me.' Danny felt a huge amount of relief and as his body loosened Dara stuck his head out from behind his father. Large gasps were heard threw out the crowd along with a series of whispers.

"Who's that?"

"He kind of looks like Danny."

"Oh my god do you think that's his son"

Dara clung to his father tighter; he was uncomfortable with all of the attention He was getting, so he was so happy when his grandfather broke the crowed up and sent every one back to their tents. Jack turned around to face his vary shocked son.

"Are you ok Danny?" Jack asked, Danny just shook his head yes

"Danny?" a soft voice asked. Danny turned around to see his sister Jazz; the teary eyed woman tackled her little brother.

"Oh my god! Danny where have you freaken been! It was like you fell off the freaken planet! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Jazz said franticly but her voice dropped a number of octaves when she saw Dara. "Who's this?"

"Mom this is my cousin Dara." John explained

"Your Danny's son?" Jazz asked

"Yes" Dara said. Jazz attacked him with a hug as well.

"Oh! You're so cute!" Jazz exclaimed as she pinched Dara's cheeks and wiggled them back and forth.

"Ouch!" Dara mumbled when his face was free again and rubbed his sore cheeks. Jazz then grabbed his chin and began to move his head in different directions to get a better look at him.

"And you look so much like your fathers ghost half… well if you take away the flaming boot's, hair, and gloves." She commented.

Dara looked at his aunt with fearful eyes, 'Forget different dimensions, I'm convinced aunt Jazz is from another planet!' Dara thought as he sent his Dad a 'help me' look. Danny just smiled and signed

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FELT!"

Jazz stood up and brushed off her pants

"Come on why don't we head into my tent and get something to eat and drink. You all look hungry and we can catch up while we're eating!" Jazz said with enthusiasm.

-DP-

Ok I am extremely physicked (not Shure if I spelt that right!) that I have 40 reviews I'm glad to know so many people like the story! Thank you all!


	9. Chapter 9

Danny held back the flap of the tent as Jack, John, and jazz crawled in and then he zipped it, before phasing into it with his son close behind him.

Dash watched from a distance using a pair of oversized binoculars.

"They just went into jazz's tent and zipped up the flap." He announced to the group behind him. The group consisted of practically everyone within the camp. They all wanted to make sure that Danny didn't leave them again. Dash hated to admit it but if anyone could over throw Vlad, it was Danny. They had lost enough lives trying to just stop Vlad from taking amity even though Vlad eventually won and sized the town. The resistances fled in order to survive and ended up setting up a camp site in the woods. They had been hiding here for forever and making plans and attempts to get their town back but every one of them failed the only good fortune they had was the fact Vlad had had no clue where the camp site was, well that and they were all still alive.

"I don't see what the big deal is with this Danny guy. He doesn't look very intimidating I mean I could beat him up." Jade said as she fiddled with an ecto-gun, she had never lived in amity so she had never seen Danny Phantom before, in fact the first time she saw a ghost was when Vlad's army attacked her home town, she and her daughter Nightingale were the only survivors the rest were either enslaved or killed. There were a lot of people like her but from different places. Though she had never dealt with a ghost before she was still one of the resistances best snipers.

"He looked frightened of us when he first came in. if he's scared of us how is he going to beat Vlad?" she asked

"He's dealt with Vlad plenty of times and has even won." Dash answered.

"If he's won before then why is he sitting back and letting Vlad destroy so many lives!" she snapped. The people of amity averted their eyes.

"Because we hurt him and he refused to fight back, refused to hurt us but he also refused to help. We are hoping he changed his mind." Dash said

"What nonsense are you talking about now?" Jade asked snidely.

At that moment Nightingale decided to leave she hated it when people yelled and she was pretty sure that it would happen any minute now. 'Maybe if I bring some blue berries to jazz's tent they'll let me in. I mean the Fenton's always said they considered me to be family and I really don't want to be with my mother right now.' She thought as she headed back to her family's tent to grab some blue berries, she figured she would give her plan a shot.

-DP-

Every one sat down as Jazz began to dish out the food.

"Dara honey, would you like some?" Jazz asked her nephew as she ladled some of the soup for her son john.

Dara stared at the lumpy liquid in disgust 'ok I swear I just saw that move' he thought.

"Uh… What is it… exactly?" He asked.

"Chipmunk stew" Jazz answered, Dara's face turned a dark green, "What it's fresh." Jazz stated.

Dara quickly stood up and phased out of the tent in order to find the nearest bush that he could blow chunks into. Unfortunately he didn't make it because he bumped in to a girl and ended up throwing up all over her sneakers.

"Ewwwwww!" the girl squealed and flung her sneakers off her feet. "Ewwwwww!"

"I am so sorry!" Dara apologized as he picked up her sneakers and phased the unwanted body fluid off of them before handing them back over to the girl. She carefully took them from Dara as if the shoes were toxic waste, and then she did the last thing Dara would have ever expected her to do…. She offered him some blue berries.

"Uh…. Sure." Dara Replied as he took a few from the basket she was holding, "Thanks?"

"You're welcome." The girl said happily and flashed him a smile. Dara felt his stomach do a couple flips and his legs got week, then they both turned intangible and the next thing Dara knew, he was on the ground with a black ant an inch from his nose.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked lending a hand to help him up.

"W-wh-who me?" Dara asked with a bright red face as he took her hand and stood up. "I-I'm totally fine!" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well that's good!" she replied "I'm Nightingale." She said as she stuck her hand out to greet Dara.

"I'm Dara." He said as he shook her hand.

-DP-

Vlad walked in to the garden looking for his wife, he was planning to show her some affection whether she liked it or not. He spotted her playing with their son Vasily at the pond.

"Mommy look another fishy!" Vasily pointed.

"Aww isn't it a cute fish." Maddie cooed. "Can you tell Mommy what color the fish is?"

Vasliy thought for a moment before shouting "Geen!"

"That's right Vasliy but its pronounced Green." Vlad stated. Maddie tensed up when she heard her husband's voice and suddenly wished she had stayed in the throne room.

"But that what I's said" Vasily clarified "Geen."

"No Vasily it's gr-ee-n." Vlad said sounding it out so the 4 year old would understand.

"G-ee-n" Vasliy repeated, Vlad let out a frustrated sigh and was about to open his mouth to correct his son but skulker busted into the garden.

"King plasmis we found the rebel camp sight and you're not going to believe who we saw enter it!"

"Who did you see?" Vlad asked

"Danny Phantom!"

-DP-

Thank you for all of the reviews and I'm sorry it took me so long to post this!


	10. Chapter 10

Danny existed the tent in order to make sure that his son was all right. What he came across was a girl helping his son off the ground 'Well it's nice to know he got something other than looks from me. It just stinks that it has to be my clumsiness' Danny thought.

"Aww! They would be so cute together!" Jazz said as she came out of the tent.

"Who would make a cute couple?" John and jack said as they poked their heads out of the tent.

"COUPLE! HE'S 10! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT A GIRL THAT WAY UNTIL I WAS 13…!" Danny continued to rant in sign language for another few minutes. John stared at his uncle as he counted to spaz out.

"Uh…Grandpa…Is something wrong with Uncle Danny?" John asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm… Not entirely sure." Jack whispered back.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted trying to her brother's attention "Danny!"

Danny stopped and looked at his sister.

"We can't understand a thing that you're trying to tell us." Jazz said slowly.

Danny threw his hands in the air in defeat and stalked off toward his son.

-DP-

Sam sat on the couch reading a comic to her daughter. Sandy was listening intently to the Batman comic or at least she was until her mother gasped and got off the couch. Sandy noticed a clear liquid running down her mother's leg.

"Mommy?" Sandy questioned.

"It's Ok honey that just means that the Baby is on the way!" Sam said over her shoulder as she made her in to the kitchen to grab the phone but as soon as she did that she clutched her sides and stomach in pain.

"Mommy!" sandy exclaimed as she ran up to her mother to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine honey it's just contractions, that is a good sign it means the baby is moving" Sam said as she sat down on one of the kitchen table's chairs. "But sandy do you think you could get the phone for mommy?"

Sandy did as she was told and fetched the phone for her mother; once Sam had it she dialed Danny's number (AN: Ok so Danny and Sam don't really have a phone it's more like a face chat or scype thing because he can't talk.) and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his face pop up. He immediately looked worried when he saw her.

"SAM WHATS WRONG?"

"I just went into labor." She said flatly before taking another series of deep breaths

-DP-

Review please! And I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer!


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry about the last chapter it wasn't meant to be that short but I narrowly missed being grounded the other day and was stuck doing so many chores. That chapter was a result of that because I figured I would post something for you guys. But as promised this one is longer and thank you all for the reviews!

-DP-

"Danny!" "Danny!" Jazz called as she gently slapped her brother's face. Dara was scared out of his mind; he had never seen his dad pass out before. After Sam announced that she had gone in to labor Danny had fainted from the sudden shock; all of those nights of constant nightmares and paranoia had really done a number on his hart.

"Dad" Dara said as he shook his father's shoulders but there was still no response. "Dad…Daddy please wake up!" Dara exclaimed a bit louder as a few tears rolled his face. Danny stirred when he felt something wet hit his face, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up while clutching his head it hurt so bad. Dara immediately tackled his father

"Daddy!" Dara cried. "I-I-I'm so sorry." He said between sobs and hiccups. Dara had seen what his father had been saying in sign langue before he passed out; he thought his dad's collapse was his entire fault. Danny hugged his son for a few minutes before pushing his son gently off him.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Danny asked.

"You were mad at me….and then you took out your phone and then…you just crumpled to the ground." Dara sobbed "I thought you were hurt!"

"HEY" Danny said calmly "THIS WAS NOT YOUR FAULT…AND I'M JUST FINE." Danny said as he wiped away a few of his little boy's tears. Dara smiled and grabbed his dad's hand.

"Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"OH" Danny said with a smirk "ARE YOU NOW!"

Dara let out a yelp when his father grabbed him and pulled him in to hug while tickling him silly. Jazz smiled at the scene but the happy moment was broken when Mr. and Miss. Manson crawled into the opening of the tent. They both looked at Danny harshly but their gaze softened when they saw Dara.

"Is that our grandson?" they asked. Danny just shook his head yes and motioned for Dara to go greet them.

"Hi?" Dara said with an awkward smile.

"You don't look anything like your mother." Jeremy said after studying the boy. Dara's smile faded

"What's that supposed to mean, I'm glad I don't look like my mom cause then I would look like a girl!" Dara exclaimed and then everyone burst out laughing, well except for Danny. All this talk about Sam was making him fell like he had forgotten something… but he couldn't remember what. Danny clutched his head 'I must have really rattled my brain when I fell.'

"I still can't believe my baby girl had a baby of her own, you have no idea how happy I am too meet you. Oh! I can't wait to make you some new cloths!" Pam Said as she ruffled Dara's hair and then pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

'Wait a minute… Baby?…SAM!' all of the missing memory came flooding back to Danny as he jolted up and told his son.

Dara's face resembled a deer caught in head lights.

"What!" He exclaimed.

-DP-

Sam continued to breath heavy as she laid in the hospital bed and gripped her friend aurora's hand for support. Frostbite was running a few tests to make sure that the Baby was doing alright.

"Where is..." Inhale "Danny?" exhale

"I don't know honey, but you need to focus on breathing the baby's human part is going to need as much oxygen as possible."

"That's not going to matter much if Danny isn't hear to stabilize the baby's ghost form!" Sam screaked between a numbers of large breaths.

Just as she said that the Door to the room burst open revealing a worried and stressed Danny Phantom. He quickly walked over to Sam and grabbed her other hand.

"Danny I was..." inhale "so worried..." exhale "You weren't going to make it."

Danny smiled and placed a cold hand on Sam's forehead and rubbed her with his thumb.

"I AM SO SORRY SAMMY" Danny signed "JUST FOCUS RIGHT NOW AND BREATH, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE."

-DP-

Dara watched as his father ran into his mother's hospital room and shut the door behind him.

"Right this way" flake said. Flake was one of frostbites most trusted nurses even though he was a guy. Which Dara felt was a little weird but Flake was nice. Flake led all 6 of them to the hospitals waiting room where Dara spotted his little sister and..

"Uncle Clockwork!" Dara exclaimed as he ran over and hugged his uncle. "Is mommy ok?" clockwork smiled

"Your mother's fine little one." He said in his normal monotone voice.

"Dara!" Sandy exclaimed as she practically dive-bombed her brother with a hug.

"Uncle Clocky said that we are going to meet our new baby brother soon!" she said as she bounced up and down excitedly. Clockwork smirked slightly at the 4 year Old's hyper reaction.

Jack cleared his throat and Dara, sandy and Clockwork looked in his direction.

"Dara who's this?" he asked.

"Well this is my uncle clockwork; he's an old family friend." Dara explained.

"Hello Jack, Jazz, John, Nightingale, Pam and Jeremy. Welcome to the ghost zone." Clockwork said calmly and gave the humans a brief nod.

They stared back at the ghost in shock. How did he know their names?

"And this" Dara continued "Is my little sister sandy."

"Aww! You're so cute!" Jazz squealed as she came up too greet her. Sandy backed away and hid behind her uncle clockworks leg. Dara laughed

"Sandy its okay that's just our Aunt Jazz." Dara said "And this is Grandpa Jack and Grandpa Jeremy and this is Grandma Pam, our cousin John and my friend Nightingale."

"Oh…Hi?" sandy said questioningly.

-DP-

After many hours of labor the newest member of the Phantom family came into the world. The little baby boy was quickly handed over to his father who began to focus on stabilizing his sons ecto-signature. Sam watched as Danny's green ecto-energy began to form their son's new body. She was always a little jealous that Danny had gotten to hold all of their children first, but she under stood that it was important for Danny to stabilize the baby otherwise their son wouldn't survive. Danny noticed Sam staring and brought their son closer to her. She stared at the bundle that was in his arms that was now surrounded by a beautiful green light. Danny was wearing a huge smile on his face while bouncing the baby in his arms gentility. He was so happy to finally meet his new born son 'We really need to find a name for him though. I hope that Sam picked something out. I'm horrible at choosing them!' Danny thought. Sam had picked out all of the children's names Danny had just simply agreed with her. They chose the name Dara because it meant son of Oak, and with Sam's obsession with nature she thought it would be perfect and Danny knew better than to argue with his wife when she had her mind set on something. Originally Sam wanted to name sandy Lilith, but Danny totally disagreed. He didn't like the fact that Lilith had been the name of some freaky Babylonian she-Demon. ( AN: that fact can be found in the Babylonian Talmud, a book that was completed between 500 and 700 AD, Creepy right?) So they settled on the name sandy which meant protector of mankind. Danny felt that it fit his little girl sooooo much better! So now he knew that they were going to have another stressful night of choosing names, and then there were his family members. He had no idea how he was going to tell Sam about them. Danny's thoughts where broken by a sudden yawn, he looked down to see that his son was fully formed and was sleeping. The baby boy had a tuff of fiery purple hair which was defiantly from his mother but he had Danny's nose, chin, and lips. He was snuggled in a crystal blue blanket, griping it with his chubby small hands like it was his life line and his little feet wiggled as the young Phantom got more comfy in his Dad arms. Danny's smile widened he just couldn't help it, his son was so adorable! He looked over to Sam and saw her expression matching his own.

"Think I could hold him now?" Sam asked quietly, she was still pretty tired from labor. Danny himself was pretty tired from stabilizing the youngster but not as tired as Sam, so he slowly and carefully handed the bundle of joy off to her. Her smile increased greatly as she gently talked to him.

"Hey there buddy I'm your mom." She cooed as the baby boy griped Sam's shirt. She smiled up at Danny

"Think he's hungry." Sam laughed. Danny shrugged, smiled and then kissed Sam on the forehead. He was so proud of her!

"Danny?" Sam asked

"YES?"

"Shouldn't of he opened his eyes already?"

"THEY SHOULD BE OPENING SOON." Danny assured her. "BUT I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING."

"What?"

"I…." Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What did you do?" Sam asked using her motherly punishment tone.

"I ran in to some familiar faces in the human world."

"You mean…. Are you ok!" Sam asked "And Dara…"

"DARA'S FINE AND SO AM I, RELAX."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you got away?" She asked

"SORT OF."

"What do you mean sort of?" she asked.

-DP-

Review please and if you have any ideas for the baby's name leave them in a review please XD


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys guess what…. I updated! Yay!

XD

-DP-

Sam stared at her husband with a look that was a cross between anger and worry. She couldn't believe that Danny had decided to trust those monsters again, well she could understand trusting jazz, but everyone else? Sam's emotions only got stronger as she reviewed the memories.

-Flashback-

When Danny reverted back to his human form a large gasp was heard threw out the crowd and the man that had been holding Sam captive for the last few hours, while Danny had been getting the crap kicked out of him, loosened his grip on her and she managed to escape. She pushed her way through the crowd of people and was about to try and get through the ecto shield when Jack grabbed her arm.

Sam looked at him with disgust.

"Don't touch me!" she screeched and ripped her hand free of his grip before running harmlessly threw the shield.

"Oh my Gosh, Danny!" she sobbed as she slipped off her purple hoodie that she had been wearing and placed it firmly on Danny slit neck. He opened his mouth as if he was crying out in pain, as Sam pressed harder trying to stop the bleeding. She looked her abused boyfriend over and as she observed every wound that he had, she felt more and more hopeless. There was a large gash that started from his eyebrow and went straight down to his lip. Danny's face was covered in the blood that was seeping from it, and some of the blood that had made its way to his hair was now crusty and dry, leaving his raven locks a mess of tangled and matted proportions. His shirt was nothing more than a bunch of tattered rages hanging onto each other by small strands. His chest was littered with a number of open and deep cuts and bruises. His jeans where torn at the knees and blood stained. Not to mention one of his legs was twisted into an awkward position, Sam just assumed it was broken. She wasn't surprised when she looked back up at Danny's face to find tears streaming down it.

"I-It's going to be okay, I promise." Sam sputtered as she bent down to kiss Danny's forehead. Danny swallowed and smiled at her as more tears sprang from his eyes; he placed a shaking hand on Sam's.

"Oh My God- Danny!"

Sam turned around to find Jazz standing within the shield with a look of horror on her face and Tucker didn't look much different, but what caught Sam's eye was the fact that wolf was standing right behind them. The wear wolf ghost bared its teeth and faced the crowed allowing his claws to spring from his fingertips. Tucker placed a hand on wolfs shoulder and said something in Elsperanto. (AN: Tell me if I spelt that right... Wow… this note just ruined the drama) Wolf growled at the crowed one more time before retracting his claws and turning to face Sam and Danny.

"Wolf is going to take you and Danny to someone who can help." Tucker said "He is only going to take you and Danny, jazz and I are going to stay here and see if we can delay everyone from looking for you guys after you leave."

Sam jumped up and hugged tucker and jazz tightly.

"I'll miss you guys!" she said shakily before turning around to face Danny again. Wolf had just opened a portal and was trying to pick Danny up without hurting him, but Danny was wincing and shaking badly. Sam quickly ran over to Danny and griped his hands trying to be supportive and take his mind of the pain.

"Where is wolf taking us?" She asked.

"We don't know… and it's better that way, so neither of us can slip up on something." Jazz said "Take care of him for me."

"Don't worry I will." Sam replied

Jazz and tucker said their good byes and Sam and wolf stepped into the portal.

-Flashback End-

Sam snapped out of it when Danny shook her gently.

"DID YOU SEE WHAT I SIGNED?" Danny asked. Sam looked at her husband.

"No I was trying to get over the fact you put our entire family in Danger! What the Hell is wrong with you! You could have gotten Dara killed! Do you even know how stupid that was?"

"SAM I..."

"Do you even care? Where you just going to leave us and become Amity's 'hero' again!" Sam yelled causing the new born to cry. Danny carefully grabbed his son from Sam and began to comfort the crying baby as a few of his own tears slipped from the corner of his eyes.

"I'M SORRY. YOUR RIGHT THAT WAS STUPIED, BUT I WASN'T TRYING TO GET DARA KILLED, AND I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME WE SAW JAZZ AND TUCKER AGAIN DON'T YOU? AFTER WHAT THEY DID FOR US…. I THOUGHT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE FOR THEM TO KNOW IF WE WHERE OK OR NOT. I WAS NOT LEAVEING TO BECOME A HERO AGAIN, SAM… AFTER WHAT HAPPENED I DIDN'T PLAN ON GOING THERE AGAIN… BUT I DON'T KNOW!"

"Don't tell me your actually considering helping them!"

"YOU DIDN'T SEE THEASE PEOPLE SAM; YOU DIDN'T SEE HOW THEY LOOKED. IT WAS ALMOST LIKE SOMEONE RIPED AWAY THEIR WILL AND SPIRT AND LEFT NOTHING BUT A SHELL, THEY JUST LOOKED SO…. BROKEN, AND THE LIVING CONDITIONS THEY HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH FOR THE LAST COUPLE OF YEARS… THERE HORRIBLE… I'M MEAN THERE'S PEOPLE FREZZING THEIR BUTS OFF IN TENTS EVERY NIGHT AND THEY HAVE VARY LITTLE FOOD AND WATER, THEIR NOT EVEN IN AMITY ANYMORE, VLAD TOOK IT OVER! SAM… IF I DON'T HELP THEM THEN WHO WILL?" Danny replied and their son stopped his crying and snuggled into his father's chest. Sam's gaze softened as she watched the little one grip his father's shirt, she sighed.

"Your impossible to stay mad at you know that." Sam said with a small smile. Danny returned it and kissed Sam on the forehead lightly.

"MABY WE SHOULD JUST FOCUS ON PICKING A NAME AND TALK ABOUT THIS LATER."

"Great one?"

Danny and Sam looked over to the door to find Frostbite sticking his head in.

"YES?"

"I was wondering if I should bring the rest of the family here." He asked.

"Sure why don't you." Sam said with a sigh.

-DP-

Dara, John, and Nightingale had been talking like crazy for the last hour they had been in the waiting room.

"Wow, your dad did all of that?" Nightingale asked.

"Yup." Dara replied with a proud nod. John laughed at his cousin's cockiness and adjusted himself in his seat.

"My mom used to tell me those story's too." John said.

"Yes, and if I remember right you used to beg me too tell you them every night before bed." Jazz said as she ran her fingers threw her sons hair.

"Aww!" nightingale teased "Sounds like someone is a mama's boy!"

"Mom!" John wined as he swatted her hands away from his hair. Everyone in the room laughed with the exception of sandy, whom of which was asleep against her uncle Clockwork's shoulder.

"From what I understand, you weren't much different at that age Nightingale." Clockwork said. Dara laughed but stopped when he realized that no one was laughing with him. Everyone else was staring at his uncle like he had two heads.

"Um... pardon me."

Everyone turned their attention to the door.

"You may head to the maternity room if you wish to see them now." Frostbite announced.

The awkwardness that had just been filling the room vanished after that announcement. Clockwork carefully picked up the sleeping sandy and shifted her so she could still lay her head on his shoulder before he headed out after the rest of the group. Clockwork sighed as he watched his godson chatter away with his new friends, he was growing up so fast. Clockwork still remembered When Dara had been born.

-Flashback-

Clockwork and Frostbite entered the hospital room not really knowing what to expect, well Clockwork did know all of the possible ways this situation could play out but he didn't know which way was going to become reality, he could only give it his best guess as to how it was going to play out. He laid his eyes on a wiped out Sam and a Drowsy Danny. Sam was holding the new born infant closely to her chest, the young baby's fiery white hair casted shadows on the new mothers face. Danny had been leaning on the railing of the bed with a huge goofy grin and half ladled eyes. The baby was griping his dads pointer finger in his chubby small hands. Danny smiled and waved at them with his free hand.

"HEY YOU GUYS WANT TO HOLD HIM?" Danny asked as Sam shifted the Baby gently into his arms. Danny cradled the important cargo and walked over to the older ghosts. Frostbite was the first to hold the new born; he rocked the baby back and forth slowly until he noticed that the new born's face was starting to scrunch up. Clockwork smirked

"Your fur is irritating him."

"It is not." Frostbite replied

"Uh huh."

Danny watched the two argue for a little while he was just about to interrupt them when Flake opened the door to the room.

"Frostbite, your wife just went into labor!" He announced. Frostbite had a look of surprise on his face.

"Great one…"

Danny just smiled and took his son from Frostbites hands and then pointed at the door.

"Thank you great one!" he shouted as he followed flake out the door. Sam called out good luck after him and then focused on Clockwork.

"It's kind of convenient that he left because we wanted to talk to you." She said with a softened smile. Danny carefully cradled his son and flashed Clockwork a huge smile and that's when he realized what they were about to ask him. A genuine grin erupted on Clockworks face, an event that rarely happens.

"You want me to be his Godfather."

"Clockwork!" Sam whined "Why do you need to do that every time we are trying to surprise you!"

"Sorry…. But I… God I'm at a loss of words."

Danny's happy mood faded at clockworks comment.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THE GOD FATHER DO YOU? CLOCKWORK I'M SO SORRY…. I WAS SELFISH FOR EVEN ASKING YOU, I MEAN YOU'RE SO BUSSY WITH THE TIME STREAM AND..."

Clockwork placed a hand on Danny shoulder.

"Daniel, I would be honored to be his God Father."

Danny's smile returned and he carefully handed the bundle of joy off to clockwork. The master of time cradled the small infant as images of what was to come flashed in his mind, but he decide to ignore them. He wanted to focus on the present at that moment.

-Flashback End -

Suddenly a scream was emitted threw the air followed by an angry shout. Sandy jumped and looked around in alarm.

"Uncle Clockwork…?" she asked with a frightened look.

-9/ 11-

"Where were you when the world stopped turning" ~ Alan Jackson

I'm interrupting this chapter to ask for a moment of silence for the 5,487 people that died on September, 11, 2001, if I were to break that number down to groups it would look like this:

1,402 people in Tower I;

614 people in Tower II;

658 people at one company;

1,762 New York residents;

647 New Jersey residents;

344 NYFD firefighters and paramedics;

23 NYPD police officers;

37 port authority police officers.

300 foreign citizens from over 50 countries

The fire that had been raging in the towers was hot enough to melt steel and it only took 15 seconds for the towers to fall.

While the numbers of deaths and the damage was heartbreaking, tons of others were affected in some way, like the fact that 1,600 people lost their wife/ husband and 3,000 kids were left without their parents. Their where also a number of other buildings that caught fire and continued to burn for several days afterwards.

But now Ground zero is now becoming a sight of new hope. It is where the freedom tower, the soon to be tallest tower in the world after it is finished, will stand. Where the national September 11th museum and memorial is, the world's largest man made waterfall is part of the memorial. It's pretty remarkable that we could bounce back so strongly.

People must think we are nuts for rebuilding on that sight after what happened, but I think I could care less about what they have to say because America is the land of the free and the home of the BRAVE!

(AN: this information was gathered from a number of different websites)

-9/ 11 finish-

Danny was backed into a corner by Jeremy and Pamela. They were screaming at him blaming him for Sam's death, claiming that if it weren't for him she would still be alive. Danny felt tears run down his face knowing that what they were saying was at least somewhat true. Sam was screaming at her parents to leave him alone which caused the new born to cry as well. The rest of the rooms occupants just stood their dumfounded unsure of what to do. Danny was overly relived when clockwork just randomly appeared in-between him and the elder Mansons. Everyone in the room with the exception of the phantom family looked at the master of time with sudden shock.

"I suggest that you sit down and shut your mouths or leave. Daniel would never do anything to hurt Samantha in anyway." Clockwork said in a firm voice. The older Mansons backed away and sat in a seclude section of the hospital room.

-DP-

Next chapter I will announce the Baby's name and tucker is going to rejoin the group!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the long Waite I got grounded and then I somehow screwed up my laptop, so now I'm typing this chapter on the hunk of junk (meaning the computer is older than I am and seriously needs to DIE!) in the living room so …. Yeah I've just been having a bad month - _-

_DP_

Vlad was currently in the back of his black limo, maddie was sitting beside him and his son Vasily was busy looking out the cars window, he was trying to ignore what was going on between his mother and father. Maddie was trying her best to inch as far away from Vlad as possible but it was kind of difficult to do that when he had his arm around her waist.

"Oh come now maddie must you struggle? Why don't you enjoy the scenery after all when is the last time I escorted you outside of the castle campus?" Vlad whispered in her ear with a smug voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"When is the last time you sat this close without touching me!" Maddie snapped, Vlad only laughed.

"I am gradually starting to see where Daniel got his witty ignorance from. I will tell you my dear I always thought he got it from his father because it's such an annoying trait." Vlad stated dully.

Maddie felt tears begin to form at the mention of her family, she quickly rubbed her eyes not wanting Vlad to see her cry but as always the perceptive jerk noticed anyway.

"Oh I'm sorry my dear did I strike a chord? Oh how…. Inconsiderate of me." Vlad said with a smirk. "Though I do have some news that might cheer you up, you see my guards found and captured the rebel base camp and from what I've been told Daniel had made an appearance but then disappeared along with the rest of the Fenton's and the Mansons. It looks as if he finally came back for revenge."

Maddie felt her hart stop; there was no way her little boy could…. Maddie shivered and shook her head as more tears erupted from her eyes 'there is no way he could of hurt anyone, Danny just wasn't the type of person who would of done something like that, I'm sure that their ok!' she repeated that thought over and over again in her head. Vlad smirked as he pulled his trembling wife closer to him. Vasily quickly hugged his mother trying to get her to calm down though he couldn't help but wonder who Daniel was 'Is he trying to hurt Mommy, is that why she's crying did that man scare mommy….Or hurt her?' Vasily hugged his mother harder "I won't let him scare you anymore mommy… I promise." He whispered quietly so no one could hear.

-DP-

Everything in the delivery room had quieted down and everyone seemed to be getting along especially since the elder Mansons had shut up thanks to a certain master of time who had threatened to throw them into the nearest nightmare dimension, which of course he couldn't do because it would cause a paradox but they didn't know that. The large group was throwing around Baby names and so far Sam had turned them all down, Danny wasn't really paying attention he was too busy cradling his son. He had been in a trance since the fight with the Mansons and it didn't take a lot of thought to realize that he was troubled.  
>Sam placed her hand on his arm and Danny looked up at her.<p>

"What do you think?" Sam asked, Danny blinked and then looked at her with a confused expression.

"WHAT?" he asked, Sam rolled her eyes.

"Daddy!" Sandy exclaimed "weren't you listening? we were trying to pick names!"

"SORRY HONEY…..I KIND OF SPACED OUT. WHAT WHERE THE NAME CHOICES?"

"well there was Darrell," sandy said and Danny shook his head, "Cheveyo,"

"CHEV- WHAT?" Danny asked.

"Cheveyo" Nightingale said "Its native American, means spirit warrior."

"I like, it it's very unique." Sam said. Danny raised his eyebrows at Sam's comment.

"I DON'T THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA, I MEAN CAN YOU EVEN SPELL THAT?" Danny asked. Sam paused for a moment and then shook her head.

"I guess that's true, but I think it would make a good middle name." Sam said as she shot a hoping glance in Danny's direction. Danny sighed

"FINE WE CAN USE IT AS THE LITTLE GUYS MIDDLE NAME, BUT CAN WE ATLEAST GIVE HIM A SMI-NORMAL FIRST NAME."

"Like what?" Sam asked. Danny thought for a few seconds.

"HOW ABOUT SHAWN?"

"You're kidding right, that name sounds like a lawn mower Brand." Sam stated bluntly.

"AND I THOUGHT THAT CHEVEYO SOUNDED LIKE A CAR DEALER SHIP BUT I KEPT THAT TO MYSELF."

Danny and Sam argued back and forth for a bit before jazz interrupted them.

"Um, how about…Iain." She suggested

Danny nodded "IT'S SIMPLE, I LIKE IT."

Sam sighed "its ok I guess, I mean it's better than Shawn."

Danny gave Sam a look and she just smiled and shook her head.

"So it's settled then, his name is Iain Cheveyo Phantom." Clockwork said with a small grin "I think it has a nice ring to it."

-DP-

Vlad grinned as the limo pulled up to the Camp site and tucker got out of the driver's seat to open Vlad's door. Vlad quickly kissed Maddie and ruffled Vasily's hair.

"I'll be right back, you two are staying in here" he said as he climbed out of the limos door way. He headed toward the camps entrance and the first thing that caught his eyes was the large cluster of humans that were chained together by thick metal chains around their hands and feet. They were all pale and wet, the family members that were close to each other huddled closer with grim expressions on their faces. A few kids were sobbing and the older people who had spotted Vlad were trying their best to quite the frightened children down. An insidious smile erupted on Vlad's face as he took in a deep breath. The smell of smoke and burning supplies met his nose, which didn't really surprise him the campsite was in utter ruins.

"Oh My God"

Vlad redirected his gaze to find Tucker standing behind him with his hand covering his mouth. Once Tucker realized what he just did he averted his gaze to the ground and apologized.

"It's good that you're finally learning your place but I suggest that you should keep working on learning to keep your mouth shut or your family will be the next ones on death row. Are we clear?" Vlad sneered

Tuckers whole body was shaking but he managed to reply "Yes sir" but it came out as a small whimper.

"Good, I want you to disable and dismember the camps ghost shields. I could use them to hold my little Badger once I figure out where he is." Vlad scowled

Tucker nodded and immediately headed off to the nearest transmitting pole which was a good half of a mile away from the camp itself, the reason he was starting there was because it was the only pole that was still projecting the ghost shield out of the 28 of them that surrounded the area. Tucker immediately got to work after he found the circet box, the only problem was that he couldn't get the darn thing open! After trying and trying and trying …. He gave up and decided to go into the woods to see if he could find something to pry it open with. He stopped suddenly when a ghost portal opened up in front of him.

-DP-


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I'm not going to be able to update this for a while because I have to help my family move but I promise as soon as I have time I will update the next chapter!**

**~SP~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys my family finally finished moving which means I had time to write! That and I'm ungrounded! So I finally have freedom! Also someone complained that writing in all CAP'S when Danny talks makes it hard to read… so I guess from now on when Danny speaks I'll just bold the words let me know if this works better okay! So Sorry about the long wait…. You guys are probably ready to kill me because of the cliff hanger I left you on -_- sorry!**

**~SP~ **

-DP-

Danny kissed Sam's forehead.

"**I guess I'll be seeing you after I drop the extended family back off at the rebel Camp. I think I'm going to leave Sandy and Dara here...**"

"No Dad! I want to come." Dara Protested, he enjoyed hanging out with John and Nightingale and wanted to spend more time with his cousin and his new friend. After all up until a few hours ago he didn't even know that they existed.

"**I don't think that's a good idea… besides Dara you've been up all night and you normally get cranky when you don't sleep."** Danny replied with raised eyebrows.

"Please!" Dara begged deploying his best puppy dog eyes. Danny felt his stomach knot he hated it when his kids did that. Sam let loose a tired laugh; she knew that Danny was always a sucker for the puppy dog eyes.

"Your Dad said no Dara. You need sleep." Sam Scolded.

"Sleep?" Dara asked with raised eyebrows "We are in the middle of the hospital, where do you and dad expect me to sleep…. The floor?" Dara said while gesturing his hands toward the hard glowing concrete of the hospital floor.

"Keep up that attitude and you will." Sam warned. Danny gave his wife a look.

"What?" She asked, Danny only shook his head.

"so where am I sleeping?"

"We're having a sleep over at my house, silly! Hello great one!"

Dara froze and his eyes widened, a little startled from the sudden outburst. Dara turned around to find his best friend Bliz and his uncle frostbite standing in the door opening.

"Hey Bliz! Um…Hi uncle frostbite." Dara said as Bliz gave his friend a bone crushing hug. "Dude I…. need …to ….Breath!"

"Right sorry." Bliz said sheepishly as he let go of his much shorter friend. "I always forget that your still part human."

Dara scoffed "Gee thanks."

"Welcome!" Bliz replied with enthusiasm. Dara rolled his eyes. John and nightingale just snickered at the pairs antics.

"Well now that that's settled all of you can follow Danny out." Sam ordered.

-DP-

John was still not used to the natural ghost portals, and he really didn't like them much either. So when he finally stepped out on to the wet and hard forest floor he immediately hurled. Jazz hurried over to help her son; she crouched down and rubbed his back as he continued to empty his stomach.

"Your body does not handle that well at all dose it?" nightingale said dryly. John sent his friend a glare as he spat a lone chunk on to the ground.

"That is positively disgusting." Mrs. Manson scowled. Danny frowned at her and her husband as he removed a plastic bottle of water from his boot and handed it to john. John gratefully accepted the bottle and drained it all.

"Thanks uncle Danny." John said after he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and handed the bottle back. Danny just nodded and gave him a sympathetic look. Just then the group froze after hearing some loud rustling in the bushes followed by a loud "ougf". Danny charged up a few ectoblasts in his hands and carefully stepped forward.

"Wait don't shoot! It's me!"

Danny watched as a guy in green and yellow torn clothing stepped out from behind the bush.

"Tucker?" jazz ventured.

"Uh… Hi Jaz…" tucker began to say but he was cut off by the bone crushing hug that jazz suddenly gave him.

"I-I-I thought you were dead!" Jazz sobbed as she let him go and kissed him on the lips. Danny, john and nightingale stood there with their mouths open in shock as they watched the two make out. Finally the two broke apart for air and jazz took notice of tuckers wounds that were littered unevenly across his skin. She covered her mouth as tears came to her eyes.

"Tucker what happened?" she asked in worry.

Tucker smiled "It's nothing Jazz."

Jazz frowned, she knew that he was keeping what happened from her, but she also knew that he probably didn't want to talk about it so she let it go.

Tucker looked behind jazz and saw a face he thought for sure that he was never going to be able to see again.

"Danny!" tucker exclaimed as he gave his long gone friend a bear hug. "Dude you're alright!"

Danny returned the hug and tucker gave him a look. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Danny shook his head no.

"Why not?" he asked with a hurt expression.

"His mother cut out his voice box from what we understand." Mr. & Mrs. Manson replied in unison.

Danny studied the ground, he could feel his Dad's guilty eye's on his back.

"Danny your mo…" jack began but Danny raised his hand and waved it off. He really didn't want to talk about it and he was happy when jack dropped it.

"Um… Tucker." Jazz called, catching the techno geek's attention again "There is someone I want you to meet." She said as she pushed John over to him. John just waved at tucker awkwardly and tucker mimicked the movement. Jazz took in a deep breath "Tucker I would like you to meet your son, john."

-DP-

Sorry for such a long wait guys hopefully this will make up for it and I swear I will get the next chapter up vary soon! Review please!

Happy V-Day!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I updated like I promised! Amazing right XD**

**Ok so I keep getting asked if I have a schedule for when I update and my answer is….. I don't really have one because I am a sophomore in high school who also has a job, so during my school year I don't really have a schedule for anything. But during the summer is a different story, during the summer I'll probably update once a week. Hope that helps….. Thank you all for the 5 reviews I can't believe how much I have! Please leave some more I love to hear what my readers think about the story! So even if you don't have an account or what not leave a review because I do take anonymous ones! Anyway with that said enjoy the new chapter XD**

**-DP-**

John stood in front of his mother completely frozen 'This is my dad.' John jumped as tucker engulfed him in a hug.

"John….. Oh the last time I saw you…. Actually I should probably say felt because you were still inside your mom…. Gosh and you got so big and you look so much like your mom with those locks of red!" He said as he ruffled john's hair. John looked back at the man who was apparently his father, he didn't know what to say, it was like he wanted to tell his Dad everything and nothing at the same time.

"I-I-I" John stuttered. As he stumbled he noticed that the light and excitement in his dad's brown eyes was slowly fading. John was about to open his mouth to ask his dad if something was wrong but he was cut off by a dozen or so shrill screams that pierced the night air. Tucker squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip around his sons shoulder.

"Was that?" the Mansons asked hesitantly.

"Vlad captured the camp." Tucker gritted out.

"What!" everyone screeched.

"You!" Mrs. Manson accused as she pointed a finger at tucker "You helped him didn't you! That's why you're here!"

"What No! Well yes… but I'm not doing it willingly!" tucker defended.

Danny ended up having to step in between the two in order to break up their fight.

"Now you're going to defend this monster!" Mr. Manson asked with rage.

"He's not a monster!" Jazz exclaimed. "He's the man I fell for and he would have never worked for Vlad willingly!"

"Regardless you all need to leave! If Vlad finds out that you're here…." Tucker said with worry. "Please you guys just need to leave!" He begged.

Danny shook his head no, before he pulled out his note pad and scribbled some directions down.

(AN. when Danny writes it'll be in _italics_.)

_Jazz take the kids and Mr. &Mrs. Manson back into the ghost zone._

_Dad you're going to stay and guard the portal. When I send the freed camp residence back here I want you to help them cross over. You do still have an ecto gun don't you?_

_Tucker you're going to be doing the freeing, while I distract Vlad._

_Oh and Jazz don't let Sam come to help no matter what she has to say. Tell her I said that she needs to rest and that I'll be fine!_

After Danny finished writing the directions down in the note book he handed it over to jack who read it out loud for everyone to hear.

-DP-

Danny followed behind tucker invisibly as they made their way back to the camp. He felt his heart tighten as they got closer to their destination, the smell of burning supplies and the sound of screams caused adrenalin to surge threw his blood stream. It'd been a long time since Danny had saved anyone and it had been just as long since he fought another ghost. Sure he'd had a few stand offs in the ghost zone a couple of times, but they normally didn't progress any farther that a glaring contest. If he stayed away from the ghosts then they stayed away from him and his family, it was as simple as that. So when he entered the destroyed camp he immediately was engulfed by a nervous feeling. He was afraid that he was to out of practice for a show down with Vlad, though he knew that if he didn't do just that all of the rebel camp was going to be killed.

"Tucker!" an old voice yelled, and tucker winced "I thought I told you to disassemble the remaining ghost shield towers!"

The outburst drew Danny from his thoughts. He looked up to find Vlad striding toward tucker, Danny's feeling of nervousness was suddenly replaced by a feeling of rage. After all this was the man that framed him, this was the man that made his Mom and Dad think he was evil, this man was the reason for Jazz and Tuckers suffering, and this man was partly responsible for his kids never knowing what their Dads voice sounded like. Danny curled his hands into fists so tightly that his own nails cut threw his gloved hands and began to draw ectoplasm, Vlad was going to get it!

Vlad marched up to tucker and grabbed him by his collar. "I warned you.." Vlad began with a growl but he was cut off by a green ecto blast to the side of his gut. Danny materialized hovering a few feet above tucker, and to say he looked ticked off would have been an understatement. The captive rebels cheered at the sight of their unexpected Hero.

Vlad got up from the ground and regained his composer before he smirked at Danny calmly.

"Ahh, Daniel it's so nice to see you again."

Danny crossed his arms over his chest and sent a glare in Vlad's direction as tucker scrambled away toward the captive audience, but Vlad didn't notice he was too focused on the fuming ghost boy.

"Aren't you going to say anything Daniel?" Vlad asked with a smile knowing fully well what Maddie had done to him. It was after that comment that Danny snapped…..

-DP-

Gosh this story's going by fast I only have a few more chapters and then I'm finished! But I do have a sequel in mind for this story though, I don't know if I'll write it but maybe I don't know depends on the amount of reviews I get.

Anyway Review please! Oh and happy Saint Patty's Day everybody! XD


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I finally got around to updating, sorry I left you all on such a cliffhanger XD**

**-**-DP-

"Waite, so Danny's facing off against Vlad!" Sam shrieked "Is he nuts! He's going to get himself killed!"

"Daddy's going to get killed?" Sandy whimpered as tears slowly began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"What, oh no, no, no, honey, Daddy's going to be fine. Mommy just said that because she was using an expression." Sam explained as she engulfed her little girl in a hug, and Jazz crouched down next to Sandy and tried her best to comfort her sobbing niece.

Dara wasn't so convinced by his mother or his aunt's explanations; he kicked a wall in frustration before he left to go to his room. The act of obstruction went unnoticed by the adults in the room, but not by his two friends.

John and Nightingale made their way to his bedroom, but stopped just outside of his door.

"You sure we should go in there?" Nightingale asked. "I mean maybe we should give him some time alone."

John shook his head. "We need to talk to him before he decides to do something stupid."

John push the door open slowly. He spotted Dara sitting on a scorched bed in the far corner of the room; his keens were up against his chest with his arms wrapped around them. He was staring at model rocket that was in his hands. Nightingale could tell that Dara was trying his best to fight back his tears, but the ten year old boy was failing miserably.

"You ok?" John asked.

Dara jumped and quickly glanced at his two friends that were standing in the doorway.

"My dad might die today, what the heck do you think?" Dara snapped. "Go away!"

John jumped slightly at Dara's outburst, but nightingale growled.

"Don't talk to us that way! Were just trying to help! Plus, in case you haven't noticed john's dad is out there with yours. Though John's not kicking walls or acting like a jerk!" Nightingale snarled.

Dara looked up from the model rocket and glared at nightingale, his eyes turned a bright blue-ish white.

But his glare softened when his cousin and his friend backed away with fearful looks.

Dara looked back down at the model rocket in his hands. He knew Nightingale was right, he was acting like a jerk; his dad would say he was acting 'more like a ghost than a Phantom'.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Dara said with his eyes downcast.

John crossed the room and sat down next to his cousin.

"It's alright dude, while nightingale has a point she's still a little wrong. I never knew my dad, he's still a stranger to me and I know it sounds wrong, but if something happened to him I don't think I'd be all that upset.." John said with dejection. "But you," John stated as he put a hand on his cousins shoulder. "You've known your dad all your life, your super close to him and you love him a lot. So this has to be a lot harder for you then for me."

Dara smiled at his cousin and pulled him into a hug, which was a little bit awkward looking because Dara was much shorter than john, being that Dara was only 10 and john was 14 and that john was fighting the urge to pull away from his extremely cold cousin.

"Thanks." Dara said as they pulled apart.

"You're welcome." John replied.

"You're welcome?" Nightingale retorted "Thanks?" she inquired "John do you even know how horrible you just sounded, I mean you honestly wouldn't care if your dad turned up dead?"

"I said that I knew it sound wrong…. And I feel like it is wrong—I just don't know." John replied in a calm voice "Could you please stop acting so snide? I thought we were friends?"

"I, I" Nightingale stuttered "I am your friend; I'm friends with both of you. I just… I never knew my dad and it's totally not fair that you get a chance to meet yours and you don't even care."

"I never knew that you didn't know your dad… Nightingale that sucks…I'm so sorry..." Dara said with sympathy.

Nightingale sighed as she walked across the room and sat on the other side of Dara.

"It's ok." She replied.

"Well you know, maybe your dad and mom just got separated. Like mine did when Vlad took over. Maybe you will get a chance to meet him." John said trying to comfort her.

"I can't, my dad's dead…. Mom says the only reason she escaped our town with me was because he sacrificed himself. He died along with half of the population of my home town."

John was quite, he never really gave much thought to the possibility that there were other towns and other cities that were destroyed by Vlad's army. John felt that something needed to be done, he felt that he should be out their helping. His mother's stories of his uncle and aunt and his dad came to mind.

"I have an idea," John said. "What if we resurrect team phantom?"

Dara stared at his cousin with a dumbstruck look.

"Are you nuts?"

"No, I'm not. I mean our parent's saved the planet when they were my age. What makes you think we can't?" John retorted.

"I'm with John! Vlad has my mom, I want to get her back… she's all I have left." Nightingale stated with a determined look.

Dara looked between his cousin and his friend.

"I guess I'm in."

"Perfect, so all we need now is some ecto guns!" John said as he jumped to his feet, his dark mood gone.

"Where the heck are we going to find ecto weapon's, the camps been taken over and there's no chance that we would be able to retrieve any weapons from the camp!" Nightingale said as a feeling of hopeless overcame her once again.

"Right…" John replied as he began to try and mull his plan over, hoping he could come up with another idea.

"Uh… you guys do know that my dad keeps a weapons vault in our basement right?" Dara said as his eyes flicked from his cousin to his friend.

Nightingale and John shared a look,

"Looks like it's time for team phantom to make a comeback!" John said with a happy grin, "You guys ready?"

Dara and nightingale nodded.

"Then let's go!"

-DP-

Tucker quickly scrambled toward the hostages, trying his best to ignore the sound of the booming ectoblasts behind him. He had almost fell several times because the ground shook with each impact, tucker didn't need to be Einstein to figure out that Danny was considerably ticked off.

He finally got the first chain of handcuffs unlocked and gave the first set of people directions to the portal, before he began working on the next set of hostages. He was nearly finished unlocking the second row when he heard the soft wine of an ecto gun powering up.

"What do you think you're doing, whelp?"

Tucker looked up to find skulker towering over him. The hunter held his blaster to tuckers head and tucker felt his knees turn to jelly.

"I asked you a question!" skulker barked.

Tucker only whimpered in response and covered his head, he knew for sure that he was either about to get shot or beat up.

Skulker pressed the barrel of the gun against tuckers temple. "Your pathetic, you know that." Skulker whispered into tuckers ear. "You do everything half asked, you can't even rebel properly. I never understood why Vlad kept you alive for so long."

"Sk-sk-skulker I- I-I'm warning y-you. L-le-leave me alone or..."

"Or what? Phantom will come and fight me off?" Skulker said with a laugh, "If you haven't noticed he's-"

Skulker finished his sentence with a yelp as a blue ecto blast collided with the ecto gun he was holding.

"What the #%^ ?" Skulker cursed as he whipped his head around in the direction the ecto blast came from to find a ghost kid and 2 human children.

A look of horror formed on tuckers face as he recognized that his son was part of the trio.

-DP-

**All right now that the whole gangs here, the next chapter will be when Danny and Vlad face off!**

**Read and review guys and have a nice night!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys Sorry that I haven't updated in a while… I've been a bad authoress -_-'**

**Hopefully this super long chapter will make it up? Right?**

**Anyway you guys are here to read, not to listen to me beg for forgiveness.**

**Enjoy!**

**-DP-**

"Get your hands off my uncle tucker, Dirt bag!" Dara proclaimed as he sent another blue ecto blast at skulker. The hunter just merely sidestepped and dogged the rogue ball of energy.

A grin erupted on skulker face when he spotted the familiar symbol on the boy's blue and white jumpsuit.

"You're one of phantoms allies I see." Skulker called off handedly as his left hand and arm turned into an ecto- cannon, the weapon let off a soft wine as it powered up.

"Well Duh," Dara called as he flew at skulker and punched him in the jaw with a swiftly preformed uppercut. "He's my Dad!"

Skulker staggered backward a bit and rubbed his chin.

"So your phantoms little brat?" skulker said with a grin. "You know I used to hunt your father, I made it one of my life's goals to hang your fathers pelt over my fire place. I was unbelievably depressed when Vlad declared that your father was off limits, but luckily for me Vlad said nothing about you!" Skulker declared as he let lose a blast from his arm canon. Dara quickly darted away from the blast and moved his friends out of the line of fire. He ducked behind the metal scraps of the nearest fallen shield control tower.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Nightingale said as she slouched against the shaking metal scrapes, the loud banging of Skulker's repeated blasts were heard from behind the dazed trio.

"He wants my pelt over his fire place?" Dara whimpered in shock, his face was abnormally paler than usual.

Nightingale snorted "This guy has to be a head case; I wouldn't worry about him too much Dara."

"He sounds like that skulker guy my mom said your dad used to fight, you know the 'Ghost zones greatest hunter' Dude." John assumed.

"Oh…. Yeah I remember that moron," Dara said with a laugh, "My dad said that skulker was nothing more than a dinky frog in a suit of high tech battle armor. Hey, didn't your dad hack the armors security systems before?"

John glanced over towards his dad, who at the time was cowering behind a nearby tree. "My mom said he did, but I'm not so sure. She always made my dad sound brave and daring and clearly he's not."

"Don't be so quick to judge," Nightingale interjected.

"She's right, I mean he was trying to free the captives and that takes courage doesn't it?" Dara pointed out.

"Fear and bravery are brothers." Nightingale quoted. "Or at least that's what my mom always told me."

John smiled.

"John do you think if I distract skulker that you could get your dad to rewire one of the working shield generators in order to hack Skulker's suit?" Dara asked with a smirk.

The trio jumped at the loud boom that resounded from farther behind them. Dara's smile wavered at realization that the sound was one of the many byproducts of his Dad's fight with Vlad.

John placed a hand on Dara's shoulder.

"Your dads going to be fine Dara," John said "Come on let's get this over with."

"Right." Dara stated with a nod as his eyes began to glow a brighter blue before he bolted off in Skulker's direction.

"Hey bucket head!" Dara cried, "Catch me if you can!" he called before he blew a raspberry at the unsuspecting hunter.

"Why you little brat!" skulker bellowed as he chased after the agile young ghost.

John didn't waste any time he immediately ran over to his father, once Skulker and Dara were at a safe distance, and explained the plan.

Tucker looked a little reluctant. "I don't even know if I can rewire the generator to do that…."

John looked up at tucker with pleading eyes. "Come on Dad please just try!"

Tucker sighed "Alright I'll give it a go,"

"Yes!" john and Nightingale proclaimed as they happily fist pumped.

"But," Tucker continued and recaptured the attention of the two. "I'm going to need you to help me free the rest of the captives after we defeat Skulker; ok?"

"Alright!" John agreed as he grabbed his Dads hand and pulled him towards the generator.

The three of them darted towards the old machine while Dara continued to distract Skulker.

Once they were finally there tucker began to try and pull the metal hatch of the generator open, but much like the one he had tried to open earlier this hatch refused to budge as well.

"Oh #^#&# it!" tucker cursed as he pounded on the hatch. "Why can't I get this stupid thing to open!"

"Uh…. Dad?" John called warily, Caught a little off guard by his father's outburst.

"What!" Tucker snapped as he sent a glare at his son.

John backed away, a semi- frightened look plastered on his face.

Tucker sighed "I'm sorry John I shouldn't of snapped at you, I'm just frustrated. I can't get this crappy thing to open!"

"Dad….. That's a sliding hatch." John deadpanned as he opened it for his flabbergasted father.

"Wh-what!" tucker exclaimed before running his hand down the side of his face. "Wonderful… I just got showed up by a 12 year old." He grumbled.

"**I'm not 12!**" A fuming John declared. "**I'm 14 you jerk!**"

"**Don't talk to me that way, or I'll ground your sorry butt when this is all over.**" Tucker scolded/ yelled back.

Nightingale felt her blood slowly begin to boil as she watched the two argue back and forth. She stood there steaming for a few seconds before her temper finally got the better of her.

"**Will both of you shut up!"**

Both Tucker and John stopped mid-sentence in shock.

"Did you just yell?" John asked, completely dumbfounded. John had known Nightingale since he was 6 and she was 3, and over that long period of time he had never heard her raise her voice.

Nightingale's eye twitched.

"Yes I did, but only to get you two tech heads to stop arguing!" Nightingale sighed. "You two need to rewire that thing so we can help Dara and then Danny…."

"Your right…" John said, with his eyes cast on the ground. Tucker nodded in agreement before turning back toward the now open fuse box, and so tucker began to work his magic.

-DP-

"Will you slow down Ghost brat!" Skulker bellowed as he let lose a few more shots from his ecto-canon. Dara dodged all the blasts, but cringed every time they came into contact with a solid object because the blasts gave off a very loud explosive roar.

Skulker seemed to notice that pattern. "You're not a fan of noise are you?" he muttered under his breath with a small smirk as his arm transformed from an ecto-canon to a long two thronged fork like device.

Dara did a summersault in the air from laughing so hard. "You're gonna try and beat me up with that?"

Skulker's smirk wavered into a glare of determination as he activated the device. Soon a high pitch rigging radiated off the device and Dara let out a scream of pain. The young ghost fell to the ground convulsing and screaming in agony. Dara grabbed at his ears trying desperately to shield them from the sound.

"Not so cocky now are' ya you little brat!" skulker laughed as he kicked Dara in the stomach.

The boys scream went up another few octaves.

"Please!" Dara gasped out. "Stop!"

Skulker laughed. "What, you don't like your daddy's voice? After all this sound was created from a recording of your Dads legendary ghostly wail, Vlad developed a way to turn the recording in to a weapon. The best part is that it only affects the person I want it to!"

Dara's screams became more blood curtailing as Skulker knelt down next to him. The hunter noticed that the boy had tears streaming from his eyes and that there was ectoplasm leaking from the boys ears.

"Stop!" the boy gasped out again, but skulker only laughed.

"What do you say we turn up the volu-." Skulker stopped mid-sentence and his suite powered down and fell over. The high pitched frequency stopped as well.

Dara griped at his ears as he rolled over and looked at Skulker's limp body. A feeling of relief flooded threw out the young ghost. Dara rested his pounding head on the cool dirt ground as he waited for all the black and red spots to disappear from his vision, a killer headache raging throughout his skull.

"Oh my god Dara!

Dara winced at the new sound before looking up to see John, Nightingale and Tucker running towards him.

Nightingale was the first to reach the young ghost boy, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Y-you're bleeding from your ears!" she cried with worry as she knelt down next to him. She pulled her sleeve down over her hand and began wiping the ectoplasm from the sides of his face, right below his ears and on his neck.

Dara winced.

"Please be gentle, it hurts." Dara whispered softly.

Nightingale's eyes widened, after all she didn't want to hurt her friend. She needed to fix him. Suddenly she remember the small herb shack that she had built when she and her mother had just moved into the camp. The shack was full of dried medicine herbs, a practice that her father had taught her mother to do and in turn her mother taught her. Her mom said that her dad used to be the son of a medicine man from one of the last Native American reservations in Ohio. Her mother had been sent on a mission trip to one of the slums near that area, determined to help the poor and the sick. It seemed that Nightingale's dad had the same idea, considering that's how they met.

Nightingale looked up at John and Tucker. "Keep an eye on him I'll be right back." She said as she jumped up and sprinted toward her destination.

"What? Wait get back here! You can't go off alone!" tucker shouted after her.

Dara winced again but ignored his pain.

"He's right she can't go off on her own." Dara said softly as he tried to stand up but he was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness. He fell back down onto his stomach.

"Dara are you ok?" John said as he knelt down next to his cousin.

"I'm fine, But what about Nightingale? You should go after her… She might need help." Dara said.

John smiled, he forgot that Dara didn't know about Nightingales family history. "Trust me, of all the people in the rebel camp Nightingale and her mother know how to take care of themselves. Considering what her dad used to do for a living."

Dara looked up at his cousin with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

John was about to answer but then he noticed Nightingale sprinting back towards them with some type of bundle in her hand.

Dara smiled happy to see that she was ok, but then she saw the blood that was running down her leg.

"Are you ok?" Dara asked immediately, his voice was full of concern.

"I'm absolutely fine, I just tripped, I'm more concerned about you at this point." She said as she knelt down next to him. She then retrieved what looked like a small canister of brownish-tan dust from the bundle she had been carrying.

"Here lay your head in my lap and tilt your head so your ear is facing straight up, Ok?" she directed.

Butterflies filled Dara's stomach. "Y-you want me to put my head where?" He asked a little dumfounded.

"Oh don't tell me you have a concussion too!" she said with a sigh as she grabbed Dara's head and gently placed it in her lap. Dara's butterflies got worse and a blush crept up on his face.

Nightingale opened the container with the dust in it and sprinkled it in Dara's ear.

Dara smiled and laughed. "That tickles." He said softly "What exactly are you putting in my ear?"

"Purified cattail pollen, it helps to stop blood flow. That way the wounds in your ear will scab quicker and as a plus it will also numb your ears so it won't hurt as bad." Nightingale explained. "Could you move so I can do your other ear please."

Dara looked up at nightingale with surprise. '_I wonder where she learned that. She's so smart!_'

After nightingale treated Dara's other ear the young ghost sat up and stretched. His ears were feeling much better now that the pain was numbed away.

"Thanks Nightingale!" Dara said with gratitude.

Nightingale blushed. "You're welcome!"

Tucker smirked "Well they must have a lot of lovebird moments, guess it runs in the family." He mumbled under his breath. John sent his dad a cross look that clearly said '_Don't tease them._'

Tuckers smile faded and he sighed, he just wanted his son to like him.

"so, Nightingale… what other medical weeds do you have in your good bag?" Dara asked as he tried to peek inside the unusual bundle.

Nightingale quickly swatted Dara's hand away.

"Dara you can't touch anymore of the plants or the oils in there they might hurt you!" nightingale exclaimed. "They're all remedy's for warding off evil apparitions and I don't want you to get hurt."

Dara looked like he had just been slapped in the face. "You think…. That I'm evil?" He asked softly.

Nightingale blinked. "What? No Dara, I think that you're good! I think that your one of the best morale centered people I know. It's just I've always used these remedy's on evil ghosts, but I've never used them on a good one. I don't know how they would affect you and I don't want to hurt you!" she quickly explained. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

Dara nodded in understanding. "Oh, ok. It's alright."

An awkward silence passed between the two of them before nightingale cleared her throat.

" Right so John and tucker, huddle together for me will you." Nightingale directed as she pulled out a small bundle of bound weeds, or at least that's what Dara thought it was. He watched as she pulled out a small ceramic bowl and placed the weeds in side of it before pulling out a lighter and setting it on fire.

Dara quickly plugged up his nose and stepped back a few feet. "Oh my gosh, what is that! It smells ghastly!"

John and tucker laughed. "Who uses the word ghastly anymore! Besides nothing smells, what are you talking about?"

"You mean you guys don't smell that? How can you not smell that!" Dara proclaimed as he took to the air to get further away. "Again Nightingale, WHAT IS THAT!"

"It's just a bundle of sage and sweet grass. It's just supposed to get rid of negative entities and purify the air around the person the smoke touches. It's not supposed to smell. It's known as smudging." She explained with confusion.

"Hey you know what, I bet the smell is only something a ghost can smell! Maybe that's why it repels them." Tucker said after a few minutes of thought. "I guess it's kinda like blood blossoms."

"What are blood blossoms?" Dara asked.

Tucker, John and Nightingale looked at Dara with disbelief. "You don't know what Blood Blossoms are?"

"No… Why? should I?" Dara questioned.

"Well yeah, considering that stuff almost killed your dad once!" Tucker replied.

Dara's eyes widened and he flew even further away. "Really, Dad's never even told me anything about it."

"Well that's surprising." Tucker mumbled.

"Well then I guess we can't use this." Nightingale said with a nervous laugh as she grabbed a glass bottle filled with a red liquid from her 'goody bag' as Dara had called it.

"What's that?" John asked as Nightingale was busy unscrewing the lid.

"This.. is Blood blossom oil. I don't want to keep it around if there's even the remotes possibility that it could kill Dara or his Dad." Nightingale said as she began to poor it into the soil, but Tucker stopped her before she could finish.

"Wait, If this can kill Danny and Dara then this can kill Vlad too." He said.

"Then let's go help my dad!" Dara cheered.

-DP-Danny dodged another one of Vlad's pink ectoblasts before he sent a group of icicles in Vlad's direction. Vlad just simply turned intangible and watched as the icicles sailed threw him.

"You know I'm starting to wish your mother never ripped out your voice box. Our little 'spats' were a lot more entertaining when you used those bothersome puns of yours." Vlad shouted with a smirk as he shot towards Danny and preformed a round house kick, but Danny's form dissolved as soon as his foot hit it.

"Oh cheese log's! What is it with you and those blasted clones! Show yourself you coward!" Vlad all about screamed, he was starting to lose his patients, Both with Danny and with himself. This was the third time Danny had used that trick and Vlad could not believe that he hadn't realized that it was a clone sooner.

Danny made himself visible about 6 inches away from Vlad's face, from an upside down position. Vlad looked at Danny with a dumbstruck expression completely caught off guard. Danny took that opportunity to deck the older half straight in the nose has hard as he possibly could.

The elder halfa was sent plummeting to the ground. Then after he hit the dirt his body proceeded to roll in a backward summersault directly into a pine tree. Vlad's stomach was up against the bark of the tree, with his feet sticking straight up in the air and his chin resting on the ground. His cape was disorderly strewn over half of his hair, while the other half covered the ground next to him.

'_Ouch.._' Danny winced '_That one had to hurt… Wow, he really did get pretty flexible in his old age though._' Danny thought with a laugh.

Danny didn't waist anytime he fired up a very powerful and very vibrant ectoblasts.

'_I think it's about time to put an end to this_' Danny thought with a cold expression set on his face.

-DP-

Vasily looked up at his mother with a worried expression. "Mommy what are's all those loud noises and's where's Daddy. I want's him here's I'm scared's." He whimpered as he tried to bury his head in his mother's shirt.

Maddie rubbed the boys air and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sure your-," Maddie almost choked on the next word. "Father will be fine."

Maddie was hoping she was wrong though, she yearned for Vlad to just die.

Vasily seemed to mistake Maddie's feelings of hate for worry.

The four year old felt that he had to do something. He had to get his Dad back and he had to make his Mommy feel safe. So Vasily did the only thing he could think of, he turned intangible and invisible and slipped out of his mother's grasp and out the limo door.

"Vasily!"Maddie cried out with surprise. She quickly opened the limos door and bolted out to find her son.

-DP-

Danny didn't waist anytime he fired up a very powerful and very vibrant ectoblasts.

'_I think it's about time to put an end to this_' Danny thought with a cold expression set on his face.

"Waite's!"

Danny and Vlad's attention turned towards the sound.

"Vasily!" Vlad groaned out in worry. "On get out of here!"

'_Son_' Danny thought with surprise.

He watched the four year old quickly waddle his way in front of his father.

"Sorry's Mr., but you can't hurt's Daddy! I won't let you's!" the young boy shouted as he shot ice beams at Danny.

Danny just turned intangible and the beams went threw him.

"Vasily!"

Once again all the attention was turned toward the new voice.

Danny felt the rest of his body go limp and the ectoblasts that he was holding fizzled out.

'_Mom?_'

-DP-

**And I'm going to end there! I hope this 3,413 word long chapter makes up for have to make you guys wait so long! I really I'm sorry! **

**Well anyway Please read and review guys! The more reviews I get the more motivated I'll feel to write! Besides I've only got a few chapters left! XD**

**Have a nice night everybody!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there folks here's the new chapter! Sorry for the wait! **

**-DP-**

"Danny," Maddie called out. Light tears were trickling down the sides of her face at the sight of her long lost son. Her eyes traced over the nasty scar that ran from the tip of Danny's eyebrow to the top of his lips, Her heart ached at the thought that that mark was from her knife. She had no doubt that there was another scar right under the collar of his jumpsuit that was her doing as well.

Just about a million memories rushed back to her all at once. They started out as good memories like her teaching Danny to ride a bike or the nightly stargazing she used to do with him on the roof when he was in middle school, but then the memories turned bad. Flashes of the night the citizens of amity beat their hero heartlessly, the night that she told her little boy she hated him, the night she took his sweet and valiant voice away from him forever all flooded into her mind.

Maddie broke down, her body wracked with sobs as she desperately tried to apologize to her son. Ignoring the fact that her long time captor was listening to everything she said or the fact that her 4 year old son heard her say all the horrible things that both his mother and father had done.

Vasily looked behind him at his father with disbelief.

"You's and Mommy didn't actually do's all of those things did's you's Daddy?" He asked.

Vlad pushed himself up from the ground and spat dirt out of his mouth. Soon he was in a kneeling position and found his son on the verge of tears.

"Vasliy." Vlad said as he wiped his son's misty eyes. "You are a Masters and as a Masters you NEVER show any sort of weakness especially if it's something as stupid as caring about the feelings or wellbeing of other people!" Vlad said in a stern voice as he griped his son by the shoulders "If you to go through life like that you will never reach any of your goals or ambitions, it's simply not how the world works."

Vasily shook his head in disbelief and pushed his Dad's hands from his shoulders. He just couldn't believe, no he DIDN'T want to believe that his father just said that.

"That's not what's Danny Phantom believes…" the boy said softly with his eyes cast on the ground.

Vlad's lips pressed together in irritation.

"Where did you here that name?" Vlad growled out.

"Uncle Tuck's told me story's about him's. He also's told me about's an evil ghost's named Plasmius," Vasily looked up at his father with a glare. "Your's Plasmius aren't you Daddy…. You're the's bad guy."

SLAP.

Vasily stumbled backward and grabbed his now stinging cheek. He looked up at his father with shock.

"You wretched little brat!" Vlad yelled as his eyes flashed a deadly scarlet.

The outburst caught both the attention of Danny and Maddie. The already grief struck mother was suddenly hit with a new feeling, fear.

Danny let lose another ectoblast—in an attempt to save his newly discovered younger brother—but Vlad blocked it with an ecto-shield. The blast rebounded off his shield and hit Vasily in the stomach. The young boy went flying through the air with a blood curtailing screech.

Danny bolted and managed to catch the boy before he crashed into the seared forest floor of the rebel camp. He then quickly circled around and grabbed his mother, regardless of whether or not he wanted too, and turned invisible. He then quickly shot off into the dense part of the woods ignoring the furious death threats that Vlad was yelling, commanding him to show himself and bring Maddie and Vasily back.

Danny landed discreetly in a cave, the entrance was semi-covered by bushes so it was blocked from view. Once inside he let go of Maddie who stumbled slightly as her feet met the ground and gently placed a whimpering Vasliy on the cold cave floor, he then gently kneelt down next to the young boy.

Danny pulled off his left handed glove and placed his now bare skinned hand over the bloody part of Vasily's stomach.

Maddie looked on in wonder at Danny's hand as it glowed a bright white. Vasily felt a warm comforting feeling ripple throughout his stomach and the intense pain slowly started to fade away. He sat up a little to get a better look at what Danny was doing. His eyes widened as he watched the wound on his stomach slowly begin to close.

"You's healed it's?" Vasily breathed out in disbelief.

Danny quickly glanced at his younger half-brother and ruffled his hair, before nodding. Vasily was confused. He didn't understand why, after all both his parents had done to him, he was even helping him. But then he remembered that his mother had called the guy Danny. Just then the puzzle pieces clicked in his mind, His uncle tuck's stories, his dad being plasmis, and Danny.

"Your's Danny phantom's?" Vasily asked, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Danny glanced at the ground. Hearing that name again with his mother so close to him brought up a lot of memories, none of them were ones he wanted to relive.

Vasily seemed to pick up on how Danny was feeling upset. He furrowed his eyebrows in worry.

"Danny are's you ok's?" Vasily asked softly.

Danny smiled once again at his half-brother and shook his head yes.

Vasily smiled back and hugged him. "Thank you's for healing's me and saving me's and Mommy."

Danny just patted the boy on the back before awkwardly turning intangible and floated several feet off the floor. He glanced at his mother once more with a pained and indecisive expression before swiftly disappearing threw the caves entrance.

"WAIT!" Vasily cried out after him as he quickly got to his feet preparing for a chase, but Maddie stopped him.

"Let him go, ok sweetie…" Maddie choked out. She was still an emotional mess as she hugged her youngest child.

"But's Mommy." Vasily protested.

"No buts… He has to go do his job." Maddie sniffled. "He has to go stop your father…. He has to go save people."

-DP-

**Ok guys I'm going to end there! And I actually updated within a reasonable amount of time! Yay!**

**Anyway read and review guys, feel free to tell me what you think!**

**And as always have a nice night. Oh and thanks to Raray and Sally for leaving extra reviews asking me to update, cause I kinda forgot about this story…. Heh. Then again that's why I have it set up so I can read reviews from my e-mail. And thank you everyone else for updating I really do appreciate it! It's awesome to know that so many people like this story! I mean I just hit the 121 mark with reviews! That's a first for me! And considering this way my first story ever on this website I'm really happy with myself…. And you guys! *Hugs* **

**Though please leave a few more! Reviews keep me motivated to write!**

**Can you guys tell I'm on a coffee kick or what?! He, He,….. That always happens when the first week of school rolls around because I need caffeine to jump start me out of my … sleep deprived-ness. **

**Yeah…. that last sentence sounded totally intelligent -_-'**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in forever! Here's a new chapter!**

**-DP-**

Dara flew ahead of the group careful to keep a safe distance between his uncle and friends. He didn't want to deal with that awful smell that the smudging had left.

"Dude! Will you wait for us!" John hollered between panting breaths. He, Nightingale, and his father had to run in order to try and just keep his cousin in sight. Dara flipped onto his back as he continued to fly, so he could face his cousin.

"No way! You guys smell horrible I seriously can't even get within a couple of feet of you guys without feeling completely nauseous." Dara hollered back before flipping back over to his stomach again and increased his speed. The 3 humans let out shouts of protest as the watched young Dara speed out of sight.

Dara sped through the woods on his own: weaving in and out of the tree, searching for any signs of his father. Suddenly the air was filled with shouts and Dara stopped dead in his tracks. It was only one voice that was doing the shouting, it was an older males voice, Dara was sure of that. His heart began to race, was that Vlad's voice? If it was then that meant his father was near.

Dara quickly turned around to ask his uncle and friends if they had heard it too. But when he looked behind him he found that Tucker, John, and Nightingale weren't there.

"Oh crap." Dara mumbled to himself at the sudden realization that he had left them all behind because he was flying too fast.

Dara looked uneasily between both directions, Unsure of whether or not to go find his uncle and friends or to go and see his father. Making a split second decision, Dara decided to go and see if his father was alright. After all, he was worried that his father might have gotten hurt. His dad hadn't fought a ghost in a number of years; Dara was worried that his father might have been too out of practice to take on Vlad. He was soon overcome by the unsettling feeling of anxiousness. He needed to see if his father was alright…

Dara picked up speed and followed the distant shouts until he came up to a fairly large clearing that looked like it had been attacked by the Human Torch. The forest floor had several black scorch marks, random branches of the surrounding trees were set ablaze while other trees were just snapped in half. The awful smell of burnt dirt and ectoplasm filled Dara's nose as he glanced at an older looking ghost who was standing in the middle of the clearing. The ghost was dressed in a white suite with black boots and gloves and white flowing cape. The ghost's hair was similar to wolverine's hairstyle and was pure black. Dara guessed that this ghost was Vlad, but if that was true then…. where was his father?

Dara looked at Vlad more intently and noticed that he had his eyes fixed intently on a pool of red right below where he was floating.

Dara's blood turned to ice as he stared at the red liquid with horror; he had seen that red liquid leak from his father's fingers once, after a mishap with a kitchen knife. That red puddle look too much like the small red drops that had fallen from his father's finger.

Dara's Horror was soon replaced with anger. He quickly flew out into the clearing and let lose one of his blue flaming ecto blasts. The blue ball of fire rammed into an unsuspecting Vlad's abdomen.

The impacted caused Vlad to slide back a few feet and almost lose his balance. Confusion laced the elder halfa's face and he look up to find a very pissed Dara flying towards him at top speed.

Dara was just about to ram another ectoblast into Vlad's chest at close proximity but Vlad caught him by the neck.

Dara let out a strangled yelp as Vlad brought Dara face to face with him.

"Well, well, well." Vlad tisked with a cruel and knowing smile. "Don't you look familiar? If I didn't know any better I would have thought that you were Danny Phantom."

Dara gasped for air and swung his legs around attempting to free himself from Vlad's steel grip.

"I'm not him! You killed him, how could I be him!" Dara yelled hysterically between gasps for air.

Vlad just smiled, well aware of who Dara actually was.

-DP-

Danny came back into the clearing to find Vlad standing there with a furious expression, one of his arms was holding Dara in a head lock. Danny's heart wrenched at the sight of his son.

Dara was covered in grime and dried blood, his skin was abnormally pale and clammy. He had a split lip, and there was a large gash running from the tip of his eyebrow threw his right eye and ended at the tip of his lips. It was a gash that was identical to the one his mother had given him. Danny soon felt a constant stream of warm tears running down his face. '_Oh my god Dara_'

Danny quickly flew closer but stopped when Vlad made a clicking sound with his tongue and lit an ecto blast under Dara's chin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Vlad hissed "Not if you want your little boy to remain alive. Mmmm?"

Danny paused midair, horror filling his senses as he stared at the deadly energy pulsating in Vlad's hand. Danny clasped his hands together and shook his head quickly from side to side, silently begging for Vlad not to harm his child.

"Good boy Daniel." Vlad declared with a smirk. "Now why don't you go ahead and turn human for me."

A look of pure fear crossed Dara's already pained expression.

"Dad," He gasped out as he squirmed in Vlad's arms.

Danny landed a few feet from them, never taking his eyes off his son as he willed the familiar blue rings to pass over his body.

"Daddy!" Dara whimpered. "Turn back! H-h-he'll hurt you!"

Danny felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart.

"**I'm so sorry; I love you so much…." **Danny signed as more tears sprung from his eyes.

"Dad," Dara gasped out desperately, His voice cracking with strain. "Please don't!"

Danny was about to sign something again but he was cut short when Vlad threw one of his pink ecto blasts into the younger hybrids stomach. The impact sent the now 'human' Danny spiraling backward.

"DAD!" Dara screeched as he watched his father collided with the scorched forest floor.

-DP-

**Well the next chapter will be the last chapter and then the one after that will be the epilog and then this story will be finished! But in the meantime what did you guys think about the story! Sorry that I left it on a cliffy! Please read and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! It's been forever since I updated this! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**-DP-**

Dara watched with horror as his father's limp body collided with a nearby tree. Droplets of blood sprayed both the dark wood and the ground surrounding him.

He felt the warm radiation of another one of Vlad's ectoblasts forming in his hand. His heart pounded in his chest. Even if his father somehow survived the first blast, there was no way he would be able to survive a seconded. It was in that moment Dara decided to use a power that he had promised his family he would never use at full strength…..

He closed his eyes took in a deep breath, sorting out all of the emotions he was feeling at the time and focused on the pure hatred he felt for Vlad. That extreme emotion became his fuel. Flame burst from everywhere on his body. The initial wave sent Vlad flying off of him and tumbling along the dirt floor of the forest.

Vlad was thankful for the tumbling because, while it was painful, it put out most of the blue flame that had engulfed his body. He pushed himself up from the ground and stared in horror at the sight before him.

Clear on the other side of the clearing stood the Dark shadow of Dara's body, encased in a tall swirling vortex of swirling blue fire.

"You _HURT_ him!" Dara rasped out in a voice that barley sounded like it belonged to him. The voice was dark and frightening and had an other worldly echo.

Vlad scrambled backwards in shock. He watched with horror as Dara made his way towards him, leaving flaming foot prints in his wake.

"My dad, he never did anything to you. I never did anything to hurt you!" Dara said as let lose a fiery ectoblast of his own that sent Vlad spiraling.

This was the seen that Tucker, John, and Nightingale ran arrived too.

Nightingale let out a dismayed gasp.

"I-is that D-Dara?" She stuttered out in disbelief. _That _was not the Dara she had come to know. Her mind flashed back to what he had said earlier.

_"So, Nightingale… what other medical weeds do you have in your goody bag?" Dara asked as he tried to peek inside the unusual bundle._

_Nightingale quickly swatted Dara's hand away._

_"Dara you can't touch anymore of the plants or the oils in there, they might hurt you!" nightingale exclaimed. "They're all remedies for warding off evil apparitions and I don't want you to get hurt."_

_Dara looked like he had just been slapped in the face. "You think…. That I'm evil?" He asked softly._

The Dara in front of her was terrifying; she vaguely wondered if this was why he had been so horrified when she talked about the plants and oils harming evil spirits. Was he afraid that he was evil? Was he afraid of this part of himself?

"Vlad's getting the crap kicked out of him….." Tucker stated, his mouth hanging open as he watched Dara violently go after Vlad.

John gulped and nodded in agreement.

"Remind me not to get my cousin mad."

Nightingale shifted uneasily and scanned the clearing over, her blood ran cold when she noticed a limp figure surrounded in a pool of blood just on the edge of the clearing.

"Is, Is, that…?" Nightingale stuttered out as she pointed in the limp body's direction. Her hand was vividly shaking.

Tuckers eyes widened immediately recognizing his long time best friend.

"Danny!" Tucker bolted to his friend's side with John and nightingale hot on his heels.

Once he got there he quickly knelt down on the dirt ground next to his friend and flipped his Danny over onto his back.

"Danny!" Tucker cried out as he gently patted his best friend on the side of his face.

Danny inwardly groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He peeked an unfocused blue orb up at his friend; his pale face was contorted into a look of pain.

Tucker looked relived and let out the breath he had been holding.

Danny trembled as he attempted to sit himself up. He needed to protect his son, he needed to go…

Tucker gently pushed his friend back on to the ground.

"Dude your gushing blood from your stomach! Sit the hell down!" Tucker said sternly.

Danny ignored Tuckers….Wait, when did Tucker get here…. He cleared his dazed thoughts, he needed to get to his son, Dara was more important.

Tucker watched with worry as Danny signed something with a shaky hand.

"I, I don't know sign language dude I don't know what you're saying." Tucker tried to explain to his deliriously, pain wracked, and worried friend.

Nightingale watched the exchange for a short moment before digging into her 'Goody bag'. After a while she pulled out some gauze and crushed Burdock paste, A root which is brownish-green to black in color and is normally used medicinally as an anti-inflammatory or an antioxidant and antibiotic. She figured the root would do some good.

"Here, pull up his shirt."

Once Tucker caught sight of what she was planning to do, he quickly complied with the command.

"Alright dude I need to take your shirt off, ok?" Tucker softly proclaimed to Danny as he began to peel back the hybrids shirt to reveal the raw bloody and burnt mess that was Danny's stomach and apparently also his chest. Danny sucked in deep breaths of pain threw his teeth as the peace of burnt clothing was removed.

John paled at the sight of his uncle.

"Is Uncle Danny going to be ok?" He asked with concern as he watched Nightingale slather the paste across his uncle's chest. Danny flinched and grimaced as she did so.

She absently nodded in response and both John and Tucker let out a sigh of relief. Truthfully though, nightingale had been lying. She had no clue if Danny was going to be ok, he was already in horrible shape and his wounds needed to be treated with more than she could possibly offer.

For now Danny would have to deal with what she had. Hopefully it would hold until they could get the older halfa some professional medical attention.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by Vlad creaming into 4 trees just a few feet to their left, kicking up a bunch of rocks and dirt into the air. Nightingale responded quickly and threw Danny's shirt back over his open wounds, keeping the dirt in the air from entering them. The next thing she knew, a flash of blue light flew past her and continued to be the crap out of the already burnt and disfigured billion air.

In response she quickly began to dig threw her bag once again, removing the crystal vases that were filled with concentrated Blood Blossom oil.

"Dara! Move!"

Dara turned towards Nightingale, his body still engulfed in fiery blue flames. His blazing blue eyes landed on her and then moved to the glass bottles in her hands. He understood what she wanted to do and flew a safe distance away, leaving an injured Vlad.

Vlad was grateful that Dara had stopped, but at the same time he was curious as to why. He struggled to stand up and unfortunately didn't see the two glass jars flying through the air till it was too late. The glass jars shattered when they hit him and the pink-red liquid that had been in them covered his body. Vlad screamed in pain. His body convulsed and bucked. Red sparks wracked his already exhausted and wounded frame.

"What," Vlad gasped out. "Did y-you d-do to me!"

-DP-

**Well guys…What do you think? I'm sorry I didn't update till now! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**


End file.
